Repeat
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: Mengulang tujuh sapaan berbeda tanpa jelas waktunya. Berinteraksi dengan orang yang sama tapi dengan kepribadian dan identitas yang berbeda. Kisah cinta rumit seorang dosen dengan mahasiswinya yang menderita kepribadian Ganda
1. Chapter 1

**Repeat**

 **By GrandpaGyu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Mengulang tujuh sapaan berbeda tanpa jelas waktunya. Berinteraksi dengan orang yang sama tapi dengan kepribadian dan identitas yang berbeda_**

 **WARNING : ALUR MAJU MUNDUR, CERITA TENTANG PENDERITA GANGGUAN KEJIWAAN DID, EYD BERANTAKAN, MISS TYPO DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Happy Reading**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

 **with love,**

 **GrandpaGyu (-_-)!**

 **CHAPTER 1 : Hyuuga Hinata**

Memahami, dipahami, mengerti dan dimengerti. Hidup ini memang penuh dengan timbal balik seperti itu. Tapi tidak juga, ada kalanya apa yang kita berikan tidak memberikan timbal balik yang sesuai. Tidak adil. Ketidak adilanlah yang telah menjerumuskan aku berakhir seperti ini. Menjadi seorang dosen di usiaku yang masih terbilang muda. Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha –read : Fugaku-Mikoto. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjadi seorang dosen. Dulu, dulu sekali. Aku ingin menjadi seorang psikiater. Mengobati orang dengan gangguan kejiwaan, baik itu ringan seperti stress sampai gangguan kejiwaan berat seperti skizofrenia. Tapi, dengan usaha kerasku untuk dapat membuka izin praktekku sendiri, Uchiha Fugaku –ayahku malah mempersulit karirku. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin aku menjadi seorang psikiater. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dengan pekerjaan sebagai psikiater. Aku mendengus tidak suka mengingat ucapannya saat itu. Apa dia tidak tahu, saat ini banyak orang yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena beban hidup yang semakin berat. Dan pekerjaan seperti psikiater tidak kalah tenar dengan dokter. Mereka sama-sama menyembuhkan orang. Bedanya, jika dokter mengobati luka yang tampak dan nyata, dapat diukur. Sedangkan psikiater mengobati luka yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata, luka yang jika dibiarkan dapat memperparah kondisi penderitanya. See, mereka memiliki kesamaan bukan. Karena itulah aku berakhir disini. Ayahku mengatakan bahwa aku boleh kembali mengejar cita-citaku jika aku dapat menyembuhkan orang yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Dia sedang bercanda. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Mana mungkin aku dapat menyembuhkan seorang penderita gangguan kejiwaan sedangkan posisiku hanya sebagai dosen pembimbing sekaligus dosen untuk mengajar mata kuliah ekonomi. Mungkin akan terdengar mungkin jika aku adalah dosen psikologi, tapi memang begitulah ayahku. Dia selalu memberikan kesempatan yang kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 0,00001 persen. Hampir tidak mungkin. Atau bisa juga kusebut, sangat tidak mungkin.

Tok tok

"A-Ano, sensei apa anda sedang sibuk?"

Aku melirik kearah benda persegi panjang dihadapanku. Di baliknya terdapat seorang perempuan yang mengintip sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pintu. Aku bergegas merapikan mejaku yang semula berantakan karena kertas yang bertebaran tidak teratur. Setelah yakin mejaku layak untuk dijadikan tempat diskusi, aku menyuruhnya masuk kedalam.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan skipsimu?"

Perempuan bersurai indigo itu menunjukkan laptopnya padaku. Aku membaca setiap kata yang dia tuliskan di Word laptopnya. Aku sedikit mengerutkan keningku saat membaca tulisan mahasiswi dihadapanku ini. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang gaya bahasanya terkesan aneh dan seperti dikerjakan beberapa orang yang berbeda.

"Hyuuga-san, anda tahu saya adalah orang yang tidak akan menolerir segala bentuk plagiasi bukan?"

Hinata –nama perempuan itu mengangguk kecil. Tapi dia tidak juga mengeluarkan suaranya. Jengah juga melihatnya menunduk seperti itu.

"Bisa anda melihat saya saat saya sedang berbicara ?"

Hinata dengan ragu mengangkat wajahnya. Menampilkan wajah putih tanpa cacat miliknya yang bersemu kemerahan. Apa dia sakit.

"Apa anda sakit ? Wajah anda terlihat memerah."

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Semakin aku perhatikan, bukan hanya memerah wajahnya juga terlihat pucat pasi. Sepertinya dia jarang tidur, lihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Dan –

"S-Saya sama sekali t-tidak melakukan p-plagiasi."

Aku tidak menjawab. Onyxku masih sibuk memicing mengobservasi dahi Hinata yang terlihat bekas luka melintang disana. Dari kepribadiannya, Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan perkelahian, tapi bekas luka itu jelas-jelas hasil goresan pisau. Tidak mungkin Hinata sendiri yang sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri kan. Perhatianku kini teralihkan pada tangan kanan Hinata yang juga memiliki luka yang hampir sama.

"Bisa anda meletakkan tangan kanan anda di atas meja Hyuuga-san."

Hinata dengan ragu meletakkan tangannya di atas meja. Aku kembali mengobservasi keadaan tangannya. Dari yang aku lihat, sepertinya memang dia pernah terlibat perkelahian. Dari jenis lukanya, sepertinya dia berkelahi dengan laki-laki. Jika dengan perempuan pasti hanya luka cakaran yang dia dapatkan, tapi aku tahu jenis luka yang sekarang bersarang di tangan Hinata. Itu adalah jenis luka akibat pukulan benda tumpul seperti pemukul bisbol dan juga pisau lipat. Yang aku heran adalah, kenapa Hinata sempat berkelahi sedangkan laporan skripsinya masih berantakan dan perlu banyak revisi.

"Dengarkan saya Hyuga-san. Kerjakan skripsimu baik-baik. Dan jika anda memiliki waktu untuk berkelahi sebaiknya anda gunakan waktu anda itu untuk merevisi skripsi anda."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Sekarang aku juga ikut mengerutkan keningku. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku. Sepertinya tidak.

"S-Saya tidak pernah berkelahi sensei."

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran kursi. Melihat ekspresinya. Jujur. Dia berkata jujur. Tapi ini aneh, harusnya luka yang dia dapatkan itu memang karena berkelahi, kalau tidak kenapa dia bisa terluka seperti itu. Tunggu, kenapa aku menjadi peduli dengannya.

"Kalau bukan berkelahi kenapa dahi dan tangan anda penuh luka seperti itu. Bisa anda jelaskan?"

Hinata terkejut. Dilihatnya tangannya sendiri dan tidak lama dia meraba keningnya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Apa dia mengalami amnesia.

"S-Saya tidak tahu k-kenapa saya bisa terluka seperti ini."

Wajah Hinata mendadak panik. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Dia duduk dengan perasaan gelisah. Kepalanya mendadak berat. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Pandangannya semakin buram.

"M-Maaf S-Saya permisi dulu Uchiha-sensei."

Ucap Hinata susah payah, dia keluar dari ruanganku dengan sempoyongan. Baru saja aku akan menghampirinya untuk bertanya kondisinya, dia sudah hilang dibalik pintu. Pandanganku berhenti pada laptop yang aku tahu itu adalah milik Hinata. Sepertinya dia lupa membawa laptopnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Waktu terasa begitu cepat, saat aku keluar dari gedung aku melihat matahari yang bersiap tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sepertinya aku lagi-lagi harus pulang telat hari ini. Kurogoh saku celanaku untuk menemukan benda persegi panjang yang selalu aku bawa kemanapun aku pergi. Di layarnya terpampang gambar abstrak yang digambar oleh seorang penderita kepribadian ganda. Aku lagi-lagi mengamati gambar itu lamat-lamat. Walaupun tanpa pola yang jelas, aku bisa merasakan kebingungan dan juga keputusasaan yang tersirat jelas dari corak yang terbentuk. Aku lelah hidup seperti ini. Seseorang sembuhkan aku. Begitulah aku menterjemahkan lukisan tersebut. Aku ingat, dulu aku mengambil photo ini saat mengunjungi pameran seni sepupu jauhku –Sai. Saat aku bertanya siapa pelukis lukisan ini, Sai tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa pelukis itu adalah penderita bipolar berat, dan dia tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui. Aku ingin sekali memiliki lukisan itu, tapi sayang pelukis itu tidak menjual lukisannya. Aku ingin membagi apa yang aku rasakan pada orang banyak, karena itulah aku tidak akan menjual lukisan ini. Begitu penuturan Sai yang mengulang ucapan pelukis tersebut.

Drt drt

"Hn."

Aku berjalan menjauh dari gedung. Berjalan angkuh dengan penuh percaya diri. Tangan kananku masih tertempel di telinga kananku, mendengarkan suara dari seberang sana.

"Hn, aku akan kesana setengah jam lagi."

Segera aku memasukkan kembali ponselku kedalam saku celana, dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil. Tidak lama mobilku melaju kencang meninggalkan lingkungan kampus. Mataku bergerak melirik jam yang terpasang di tangan kiriku. Kalau saja dia bukan satu-satunya teman –musuh baikku, aku pastikan dia hanya akan meninggalkan nama dan tidak akan melihat hari esok. Setelah mnempuh perjalanan sekitar dua puluh lima menit, dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata aku akhirnya sampai di sebuah bar mini yang tadi disebutkan di pirang.

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam bar, mataku menyusuri setiap sudut bar. Memastikan dimana letak dari si pirang yang seenak jidatnya menyuruhku datang. Apa dia tidak tahu aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang perempuan berpakaian minim datang menghampiriku, aku hanya diam. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada perempuan dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan seperti itu. Bukan tipeku.

"Yo Sasuke hiks kau datang juga hiks ayo kesini !"

Suara cempreng Naruto terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Inilah alasan aku tidak bisa tidak menuruti ucapan Naruto. Naruto yang sedang mabuk akan sangat berbahaya. Dia menjadi lebih emosional, salah berkata sedikit saja dia akan menghajar siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Tentu aku tidak ingin sahabatku –rivalku ini mengalami masalah dengan berbuat keributan di bar.

"Ayo pulang."

Aku menyeret Naruto tanpa memperdulikan protes Naruto yang jujur saja sedikit –banyak membuat gendang telingaku berdengung karena suara cemprengnya. Sesampainya di parkiran, aku langsung memasukkan Naruto di kursi penumpang dan memasangkan selt beat untuknya.

"Katakan sekarang apa lagi ?"

Ucapku sambil melajukan mobilku menembus jalan Konoha yang tidak pernah sepi. Aku melirik kearah Naruto, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perempuan bersurai merah muda itu. Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatinya, perempuan gulali itu tidak cocok untuknya.

"Bangun, kita sudah sampai."

Naruto tidak juga membuka matanya. Hah, terpaksa aku harus membopongnya masuk ke dalam. Kapan si pirang dobe ini tidak merepotkanku. Dasar.

Setelah selesai mengatar di dobe pirang itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke swalayan terdekat. Aku baru ingat jika persediaan jus tomat di lemari pendinginku sudah hampir habis. Aku berjalan melewati blok yang berisi aneka kemasan jus. Perhatianku langsung tertuju pada barisan jus tomat yang terlihat lezat dimataku. Aku mengambil semua jus tomat itu dan memasukkan kedalam kerangkang belanja. Namun, saat aku akan mengambil kotak terakhir sebuah tangan juga terjulur kearah kotak tersebut. Aku menoleh. Dia –

"Hyuuga-san ?"

Perempuan itu mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung. Hey, apa aku salah berbicara lagi. Sepertinya tidak.

" _Nugu ya_ ?"

Onyxku membola. Apa dia sedang bercanda. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat nada bercanda di pertanyaannya.

"Anda tidak mengingat dosen anda sendiri?"

Kulihat Hinata berseringai. Terkejut, tentu saja. Apa mungkin dia salah minum obat.

"Dengar ya _Ajjushi_ , aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Oh iya, namaku Kim Hyun Ah. Bukan Hinata. Mungkin kau salah orang."

Tidak mungkin aku salah orang bukan. Aku mengenal wajahnya dengan baik, dia Hinata. Salah satu mahasiswa yang aku bimbing. Tapi kenapa dia berlaku seolah dia tidak mengenaliku. Aneh.

TBC

Extra :

Perempuan itu bernama Kim Hyun Ah, seorang perempuan berdarah Korea. Ciri-cirinya, selalu mengenakan lebih dari satu tindikan di telinganya, suka menggunakan baju pas badan dan bergaya kasual. Umurnya baru menginjak delapan belas tahun. Dia memiliki sifat keras dan kasar. Gayanya tomboy dan tidak takut pada apapun. Hobi berkelahi dan membuat keributan. Dia adalah alter dominan kedua setelah Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Repeat**

 **By GrandpaGyu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Mengulang tujuh sapaan berbeda tanpa jelas waktunya. Berinteraksi dengan orang yang sama tapi dengan kepribadian dan identitas yang berbeda_**

 **WARNING : ALUR MAJU MUNDUR, CERITA TENTANG PENDERITA GANGGUAN KEJIWAAN DID, EYD BERANTAKAN, MISS TYPO DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Happy Reading**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

 **with love,**

 **GrandpaGyu (-_-)!**

" _Nugu ya_ ?"

Onyxku membola. Apa dia sedang bercanda. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat nada bercanda di pertanyaannya.

"Anda tidak mengingat dosen anda sendiri?"

Kulihat Hinata berseringai. Terkejut, tentu saja. Apa mungkin dia salah minum obat.

"Dengar ya _Ajusshi_ , aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Oh iya, namaku Kim Hyun Ah. Bukan Hinata. Mungkin kau salah orang."

Tidak mungkin aku salah orang bukan. Aku mengenal wajahnya dengan baik, dia Hinata. Salah satu mahasiswa yang aku bimbing. Tapi kenapa dia berlaku seolah dia tidak mengenaliku. Aneh.

 **Chapter 2 : Kim Hyun Ah**

Sepasang mata bulat Hinata yang biasanya terlihat lembut sekarang tidak lagi terlihat. Pancaran matanya berubah penuh kebencian. Wajah yang biasanya selalu bersemu kemerahan sekarang mengeras menahan emosi. Sasuke masih diam ditempatnya, otak cerdasnya mencoba untuk menterjemahkan keadaan. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tidak yakin bahwa apa yang dilihatnya ini merupakan salah satu hipotesisnya. Tidak mungkin. Walaupun kemungkinan hipotesisnya benar ada sekitar lebih dari lima puluh persen. Tapi dia tidak mau mempercayai hipotesisnya sendiri.

"Ikut aku."

Suara dingin Sasuke mengudara. Tanpa memperdulikan protes yang ditujukan padanya, Sasuke tetap menarik –menyeret perempuan lavender itu agar ikut bersamanya.

Bruk

Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat dia merasakan benda tumpul menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Diliriknya gadis lavender yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Tatapan matanya tetap sama, penuh dengan kebencian. Tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Dia masih terus menyeret gadis lavender itu agar ikut bersamanya.

"Lepaskan aku !"

Bentakan nyaring itu entah sudah berapa kali didengar oleh Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang di hiraukannya. Sekarang Sasuke sudah berhasil membuat perempuan lavender yang mengaku bernama Hyun Ah itu untuk duduk di kursi penumpang. Lalu mobil Sasuke melaju membelah jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi dengan tuduhan penculikan gadis di bawah umur."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke masih focus dengan jalanan yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Hinata –Hyun Ah tetap memasang wajah keras. Menahan semua emosi yang sudah meledak-ledak sejak dia diseret secara paksa oleh Sasuke. Memang dia pikir dia itu siapa. Begitulah pemikiran Hinata –Hyun Ah saat itu.

Ckit

Bruk

"Aw! Yak ! kau mau membunuhku ?"

Protes Hinata –Hyun Ah saat mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berhenti secara mendadak. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata –Hyun Ah.

"Keluar."

Singkat. Padat. Dan tidak bermutu. Membuat perempatan imajiner bermunculan di kening Hinata –Hyun Ah. Tapi Hinata –Hyun Ah tetap keluar dari mobil dan memandang penuh kebencian pada Sasuke.

"Kau yakin tidak mengenaliku ?"

Kali ini Hinata –Hyun Ah yang tidak menjawab. Perempuan itu bersandar pada pintu mobil sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tatapan matanya masih sama. Penuh kebencian. Hilang sudah image kalem dan lemah lembut yang selama ini dikenal Sasuke dari Hinata. Perempuan lavender itu entah kenapa hari ini berubah seperti bukan dirinya.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu Hyuuga Hinata-san."

Bagus. Sepertinya Hinata –Hyun Ah sudah memancing kemarahan Sasuke. Tapi perempuan itu tidak menunjukkan wajah ketakutan sama sekali. Dia masih bersikap biasa. Tidak bergetar sedikitpun. Padahal orang lain yang pernah berhadapan dengan Sasuke akan memilih mengalah dan menuruti permintaan si bungsu Uchiha. Mengingat tatapan mematikan yang selalu dapat membekukan siapapun korban yang ditatapnya. Oke, sekarang bukan hanya Hinata –Hyun Ah yang terdengar mengerikan. Tapi juga Sasuke. Mungkin mereka pasangan yang serasi. Lupakan.

"Hyun Ah. Namaku Kim Hyun Ah. "

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia masih mencoba mengobservasi keadaan. Melihat apakah perempuan dihadapannya ini sedang berbohong atau tidak. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata –Hyun Ah. Tapi perempuan itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya sekitar lima sentimenter.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu. Bisa kau jelaskan –"

Kalimat Sasuke menggantung diudara. Hinata –Hyun Ah masih diam ditempat. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap nyalang kearah sepasang onyx Sasuke yang kian mendekat. Tetap tidak ada rasa takut yang terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Gugup pun tidak.

"Siapa- kau- sebenarnya ?"

Kalimat Sasuke penuh penekanan. Yakinlah, siapa saja yang mendengar suara berat Sasuke akan memilih untuk berlari sejauh mungkin. Bisa saja si bungsu Uchiha akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk seorang Sasuke. Walaupun terkesan tenang, tapi percayalah dia sangat mengerikan saat ada yang sengaja memancing emosinya. Dan seseorang yang dengan sengaja memancing emosinya kali ini adalah perempuan lavender yang mengaku bernama Kim Hyun Ah. Tapi sayang, perempuan itu sama sekali tidak gentar, walaupun dia tahu dia tidak akan selamat jika memancing emosi seorang keturunan Uchiha seperti Sasuke. Tapi apa pedulinya. Dia bukan perempuan yang lemah, dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, namaku Hyun Ah. Berhenti bertanya hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Dasar kolot. Minggir aku tidak punya waktu meladeni orang kolot sepertimu."

Hinata –Hyun Ah mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Sasuke yang masih merasa emosi dengan perilaku Hinata tidak menyahut. Dibiarkannya Hinata –Hyun Ah pergi. Tapi onyx tajamnya tetap mengawasi perempuan itu sampai akhirnya perempuan itu lenyap dari pandangannya.

Pagi kembali datang, membawa lembaran kertas kosong untuk diisi dengan cerita baru yang kemudian akan menjadi masa lalu untuk hari esoknya. Normal bagi seseorang untuk memiliki masa lalu, tapi bagaimana jadinya jika masa lalu itu tidak pernah ada dalam ingatanmu. Hanya ada lembaran kosong yang tidak terisi. Kau tidak tahu kemana masa lalumu itu pergi. Menganggap semua baik-baik saja, meskipun kau sering kali terbangun ditempat yang berbeda. Bertanya pada dirimu sendiri 'Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?'. Begitulah yang terjadi pada Hinata kali ini. Saat membuka mata, tiba-tiba saja rasa nyeri menjalar di punggung kecilnya. Mata bulatnya menyapu seluruh sudut tempat dia terbangun. Tapi tidak ada yang diingatnya. Tidak, jangankan mengingat bagaimana cara dia bisa berada disini, dimana dia berada sekarang saja dia tidak tahu. Hinata mencoba untuk mencubit pipinya sendiri. Mungkin saja dia sedang berada dialam mimpi. Tapi –

"Ittai."

Pekikan kecil itu membuat Hinata sadar. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Saat masih berspekulasi tentang bagaimana cara Hinata dapat berada ditempat ini, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Yo Hyun Ah, kau kemana saja ?"

Alis Hinata mengerut. Siapa orang asing disampingnya ini. Kenapa dia memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan Hyun Ah. Apa mungkin orang asing itu mabuk sehingga salah mengenali orang.

"Ma-Maaf, tapi kamu si-siapa ya?"

Mata orang asing itu membelalak kaget. Ekspresi tidak percaya sangat jelas ketara di wajahnya yang Hinata akui lumayan manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Tapi tetap saja, dua tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya membuat Hinata gerah melihatnya. Dia bukan orang baik-baik. Begitulah pemikiran Hinata saat itu.

"Hei jangan bercanda. Ini aku, Kiba. Kau tidak mengingatku ?"

Hinata masih tidak mengerti. Kiba. Siapa Kiba. Seingatnya dia tidak memiliki kenalan dengan nama itu. Pasti laki-laki ini salah orang, atau mungkin saja dia mabuk. Oke, kau mengulang spekulasi itu berulang-ulang Hinata-san.

"Ma-Maaf tapi a-aku sama sekali ti-tidak mengenalmu. P-permisi."

Laki-laki asing bernama Kiba itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Lain kali dia akan meminta penjelasan pada perempuan berdarah korea itu –Hyun Ah. Dasar perempuan aneh.

Hinata masih berjalan tidak tentu arah. Bagus, setelah terbangun ditempat asing, sekarang dia tersesat. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang enggan menghampiri si gadis lavender hari ini. Begitulah pemikiran Hinata. Sampai akhirnya dia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga Hinata terhuyung kebelakang dan hampir saja tubuhnya menyentuh jalan aspal, beruntung sepasang lengan kokoh menahan tubuhnya sehingga sakitnya terjatuh di aspal tidak jadi menghampirinya.

"Hyuuga-san ?"

Mata Hinata yang awalnya terpejam kini terbuka sempurna. Gawat. Wajah Hinata secara otomatis memerah saat melihat siapa pemilik lengan kokoh yang menahan berat tubuhnya. Hinata masih ingat jelas wajah datarnya, sepasang onyx tajam miliknya yang selalu terkesan mengintimidasi, dan jangan lupakan aura mendominasi yang kuat dari sosok dihadapannya itu.

"M-Maafkan saya Uchiha-sensei. Saya tidak sengaja."

Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, tapi tidak semudah itu. Kedua lengan kokoh Sasuke justru menarik Hinata agar mendekat kearahnya. Membuat Hinata dapat merasakan aroma mint maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Jangan bertanya bagaimana kondisi Hinata sekarang, wajahnya sudah memerah hampir serupa dengan kepiting rebús. Dia gugup. Tentu saja. Mengingat laki-laki yang sedang dalam posisi seperti ehem memelukknya ehem itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dosen paling tampan, berbakat, memiliki banyak fansgirl, dan jangan lupakan sisi psikopatnya yang entah kenapa selalu muncul saat berdekatan dengan Hinata.

"Saya harus memanggil anda siapa? Hyuuga-san atau Hyun Ah ?"

Kening Hinata kembali berkerut. Sebenarnya siapa Hyun Ah itu. Hari ini Sasuke adalah orang kedua yang memanggilnya Hyun Ah. Setelah orang asing yang mengaku bernama Kiba. Hei, sejak darii lahir namanya tidak pernah berubah, tetap Hyuuga Hinata. Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki darah orang korea. Ah, kecuali neneknya yang memang berasal dari negeri gingseng. Jadi, intinya dia memang memiliki darah orang korea bukan. Argh, kenapa menjadi membingungkan seperti ini. Hinata ingin sekali mengacak surai lavendernya.

"Jawab aku Hyun Ah-san."

Hinata berusaha untuk bernafas dengan normal. Namun sia-sia. Jarak antara dia dan Sasuke terlalu dekat, dan itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan paru-parunya yang mulai kekurangan oksigen. Astaga, apa yang dipikirkan bungsu Uchiha itu sebenarnya.

"N-Nama S-Saya Hinata. Hyuuga H-Hinata. Apa U-Uchiha-sensei lupa ?"

Sasuke berseringai. Direnggangkannya rengkuhannya pada mahasiswi yang menjadi bimbingannya itu. Demi dilihatnya ekspresi yang biasa dia lihat terpasang di wajah Hinata. Ekspresi lembut, sorot mata yang kalem, dan kedua pipi kemerahan yang entah kenapa membuat kadar keimutannya meningkat drastis.

"Anda sendiri yang tidak mengingatku semalam dan menyebutkan bahwa nama anda Kim Hyun Ah. Anda tidak ingat ?"

Hinata menggeleng polos. Bahkan dia tidak ingat dia berada di mana semalaman ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia terbangun ditempat asing yang tidak pernah dia kunjungi. Kenapa keadaan yang ada semakin membuat otak Hinata berpikir ekstra keras.

"Sa-Saya tidak i-ingat s-saya melakukan a-apa semalam. B-bahkan saya terbangun d-di tempat asing yang ti-tidak saya k-kenal."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Dilihatnya sorot mata Hinata, mencoba mencari kemungkinan kebohongan yang mungkin saja diucapkan oleh Hinata. Tapi nihil, tidak ada pancaran kebohongan dari sepasang mata bulat tanpa pupil tersebut.

"Katakan, berapa kali anda terbangun di tempat yang tidak anda kenali ?"

Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tidak mempercayai hipotesisnya yang dia susun sejak pertemuannya dengan Hinata –Hyun Ah semalam.

"S-Sering. M-Memangnya k-kenapa Uchiha-sensei ?"

Sasuke terdiam. Kemungkinan kebenaran dari hipotesisnya semakin jelas. Tapi dia masih tidak ingin membenarkannya. Masih ada yang harus dia pastikan.

"Apa di anda sering menemukan barang-barang yang bukan milik anda, tapi berada di kamar anda ?"

Biarlah Sasuke terkesan cerewet kali ini. Setidaknya dia harus memastikan sendiri kebenaran dari hipotesisnya.

"Y-Ya, S-Saya p-pernah menemukan kemeja laki-laki d-di l-lemari p-pakaian s-saya. P-padahal s-saya t-tinggal s-sendiri."

Benar. Hipótesis Sasuke yang semula disangkalnya ternya memang benar. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. Dipandanginya Hinata dengan pandangan iba. Tapi, bukan pandangan iba seperti kebanyakan orang. Pandangan iba Sasuke lebih seperti pandangan seorang psikopat yang akan menghabisi korbannya. Mengerikan. Pantas saja Hinata mundur selangkah karenanya. Sasuke terlalu mengerikan untuknya.

"Datang keruangan saya pukul tiga sore."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sasuke lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh dosennya itu. Gawat, dia belum merevisi skripsinya. Aduh, bagaimana ini. Tapi kalau tidak datang, sama saja mencari mati. Oh, Hinata masih sayang nyawa.

"A-Ano Uchiha-sensei."

Suara cicitan Hinata berhasil membuat Sasuke berbalik dan menatap datar kearah Hinata.

"E-Etto, saya tidak tahu i-ini dimana. J-jadi –"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia berjalan lagi menghampiri Hinata dan menyeretnya dengan tanpa sopan santun. Dasar dosen berwajah triplek.

"Jangan khawatir, anda pasti sembuh."

Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar. Entah berapa kali Hinata mengerutkan keningnya hari ini. Kenapa semuanya tetap terasa membingungkan untuknya.

"A-apa U-Uchiha-sensei mengatakan s-sesuatu ?"

Langkah kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia menoleh kebelakang, ditatapnya wajah polos Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Lupakan. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Lalu mereka berjalan lagi dengan Hinata yang diseret oleh Sasuke. Aneh, sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu tadi, apa mungkin aku salah dengar. Mungkin saja. Entahlah. Hari ini terlalu membingungkan.

TBC

Balesan review :

SasuHina69 :

Gomen typo hehe, tapi udah Gyu benerin kok, baru sadar pas baca review, lagian sejak kapan ya Fugaku itu sama Kushina, emang kushina mau #dirasengganMinato. Hehe, bahasa koreanya gak banyak-banyak banget kok munculnya, itu demi kepentingan cerita, supaya peran si Hyun Ah itu terasa gitu kalau dia orang korea #Azek. Ada kok, penyakit ini salah satu gangguan ingatan parah yang bikin penderitanya memecah ingatannya menjadi kepingan puzle, dan gara-gara itu juga ingatan dari satu kepribadian tidak bisa diakses sama kepribadian lain. Jadi mereka itu kayak kepingan puzle yang gak utuh gitu. Coba aja tanya mbah google, pasti dijelasin. Bahkan ada loh yang kepribadiannya itu mencapai 15 kepribadian di dunia nyata. #KenapaMalahCurhat.

Sme2310 :

Hehe menarik ya, khekhe diawal chapter gak gyu tulis kok tentang Hyun Ah yang tawuran. Mungkin di chap-chap terakhir baru banyak bermunculan sisi lain Hinata yang bernama Hyun Ah berulah. Hehe walaupun banyak codet Sasuke tetep mau kok sama si Hinata #Ea

Baby niz 137 :

Ini udah di update

Aindri961 :

Hehe menarik gak ya ? #digampar. Hehe pantengin terus ya chanel GrandpaGyu biar makin menarik hehe #KetawaNista #abaikan.

NurmalaPrieska :

Masak iya? Wah bahagianya bisa jadi yang pertama #plak. Khekhe, tapi film tentang penderita DID ada banyak kok, mulai dari yang fiktif sampai yang kisah nyata. Cuma yang pernah author tonton itu drama korea yang judulnya kill me heal me, itu beneran keren banget. Recommended deh pokoknya #numpang Promosi.

Lovely Sasuhina :

Hinata itu menderita kepribadian ganda atau nama kerennya DID. Bukan bipolar, gejalanya emang agak mirip tapi aslinya lebih bahaya DID. Yupi, Kim Hyun Ah itu salah satu sisi lain Hinata, untuk catatan aja, Kim Hyun Ah itu juga belum sadar tentang keberadaan Hinata. Begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi intinya, di awal chapter ini Hinata masih gak sadar kalau dia itu menderita DID. Ntar Sasuke yang ngasih tahu #YaelahSpoilerLagi

Sungsung :

Wah daebak sungsung-ssi bisa nebak dengan benar. Chukae ! #TeriakPakeToa. Wah kalau ditanya berapa chapter Gyu belum yakin juga, soalnya masih dalam pengerjaan maklum sibuk UAS hueee keinget UAS deh jadinya. Gak lama kok, sebentar lagi Sasuke juga bakalan ngeh kalau ternyata calon ceweknya itu penderita DID. Sebenarnya bisa sih disembuhin, tapi ya itu. Susah. Emang kalau dibayangin itu gak bisa sembuh, tapi sebenarnya bisa sih disembuhin Cuma kemungkinan berhasilnya ya itu hampir nol persen. Hehe sebenarnya kepribadian Hinata itu lebih dari dua. Dan masing-masing kepribadian itu punya perannya masing-masing. Gak serem kok, Cuma ngebingungin aja buat Sasuke, soalnya dia harus mengenali semua kepribadian Hinata. Karena tiap kepribadian Hinata itu punya kesadaran sendiri-sendiri.

Wuih #ngelapKeringet akhirnya kelar juga. Khekhe. Sekedar info nih. Kepribadian Hinata itu ada lebih dari dua. Jadi tiapp kepribadian baru muncul author akan nulis ekstra di paling bawah. Di ekstra bakalan ngejelasin siapa kepribadian yang muncul dan karateristiknya. Sekian dulu cuap-cuap di pagi harinya, makasih buat yang udah review, fav dan follow Repeat. Review kalian membangkitkan imaginasi saya #Azek see you minna . . .

With love,

GrandpaGyu

(-_-)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Repeat**

 **By GrandpaGyu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Mengulang tujuh sapaan berbeda tanpa jelas waktunya. Berinteraksi dengan orang yang sama tapi dengan kepribadian dan identitas yang berbeda**_

 **WARNING : ALUR MAJU MUNDUR, CERITA TENTANG PENDERITA GANGGUAN KEJIWAAN DID, EYD BERANTAKAN, MISS TYPO DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA.**

 **Note : Cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari drama korea Kill Me Heal Me, sekilas memang mungkin bakalan terlihat mirip #buatYangPernahNontonKillMeHealMe, tapi alur cerita ini berbeda dengan Kill Me Heal Me.**

 **Terimakasih untuk siders, yang udah review, fav dan follow Repeat. Oya, maafkan Gyu yang masih belum sempat nulis sekuel untuk cerita Gyu sebelumnya** **, untuk yang minta sequel, sekali lagi Gyu mohon maaf, belum ada ide soalnya hehe #plak** **. Arigatou gozaimasu minna (-_-)!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Happy Reading**

…

… **.**

 **with love,**

 **GrandpaGyu (-_-)!**

"Jangan khawatir, anda pasti sembuh."

Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar. Entah berapa kali Hinata mengerutkan keningnya hari ini. Kenapa semuanya tetap terasa membingungkan untuknya.

"A-apa U-Uchiha-sensei mengatakan s-sesuatu ?"

Langkah kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia menoleh kebelakang, ditatapnya wajah polos Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Lupakan. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Lalu mereka berjalan lagi dengan Hinata yang diseret oleh Sasuke. Aneh, sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu tadi, apa mungkin aku salah dengar. Mungkin saja. Entahlah. Hari ini terlalu membingungkan.

 **Chapter 3 : Giselle**

Hinata tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Sebelum dia mengenal dosen berwajah datar itu kehidupannya berjalan dengan normal. Walaupun dia jarang bergaul, tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan menulis cerita atau sekedar menanam bunga di teras rumahnya. Rasanya tenang dan tidak ada beban yang dia rasakan. Tapi ketenangan itu menghilang saat dosen berwajah datar bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menjadi dosen pembimbing untuk skripsinya. Apakah dulu dia pernah berbuat kesalahan sehingga harus berhubungan dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Disini Hinata sekarang, duduk dengan canggung di sebuah apartemen mewah yang dia yakin kalau harganya akan melebihi harga rumahnya. Kenapa dia bisa berada disini. Tanyakan saja pada si dosen pantat ayam itu. Seenaknya saja dia menarik Hinata dan membawanya ke apartemen pribadinya.

Oh tidak, sepertinya Hinata mendengar alarm bahaya di kepalanya. Mata bulat Hinata menyipit untuk melihat keadaan pintu jati yang berada tidak jauh dari pandangannya. Hinata menghela nafas lega, dengan perlahan dia mengambil tas yang berada disampingnya dan berusaha keluar dari apartemen ini tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Beginilah dia sekarang, berjalan mengendap-endap seperti maling. Hampir saja Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu, tiba-tiba suara berat Sasuke menginterupsi kegiatannya. Oh, kenapa keberuntungan tidak juga berpihak padanya. Hinata membatin pasrah. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan –

"Aaa !"

Suara pekikan Hinata membuat Sasuke terpaksa menutup telinganya. Hah, padahal Hinata adalah perempuan yang pemalu tapi kenapa suara pekikannya sekencang ini. Runtuk Sasuke kesal. Hei, dia tidak melakukan apapun, kenapa perempuan lavender dihadapannya ini berteriak sekencang itu.

"A-Apa yang S-Sensei lakukan ?"

Hinata berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang berpacu seperti hilang kendali. Lihat apa yang ada dihadapan Hinata. Dalam jarak yang –sangat dekat berdiri Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hinata memekik, melainkan kondisi Sasuke yang entah sengaja atau bagaimana Hinata tidak tahu alasannya, yang jelas dosen berwajah datar itu tidak mengenakan atasan. Hanya celana training hitam yang melekat pada tubuh seputih porselen miliknya.

"Hn ?"

Sasuke bingung melihat Hinata yang menutupi matanya dengan wajah memerah. Kenapa dengan perempuan itu. Pikirnya.

"B-Baju s-sensei –"

Hening. Sasuke terdiam ditempat. Menyesali kebodohannya. Niat awal dia akan mengambil baju ganti karena baju ganti yang dibawanya terjatuh dilantai. Tapi melihat Hinata yang berjalan seperti maling untuk keluar dari apartemennya, membuat Sasuke memutar haluan dan menghampiri gadis lavender itu.

"Saya akan memakai baju. Silahkan duduk di sana."

Secepat kilat Sasuke masuk ke ruangan yang memang menyimpan baju-bajunya. Sedangkan Hinata masih tetap diam di tempat. Kepalanya mendadak sakit. Sakit sekali sampai Hinata menjerit kesakitan sambil mencengkram kepalanya kuat sekali.

"AAAARGH !"

Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan baju segera berlari menghampiri Hinata. Suara teriakan Hinata cukup keras hingga bisa di dengar Sasuke. Disana Hinata duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya tersembunyi dilipatan tangannya, kedua kakinya ditekuk. Bahunya bergetar.

"Hyuuga-san, Ada apa ?"

Tanya Sasuke yang kini duduk di hadapan Hinata. Kepala Hinata mendongak. Kedua mata yang tadi tampak polos sekarang penuh dengan ketakutan. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, sekarang siapa lagi. Dia bukan Hyun Ah, sorot matanya seperti ketakutan, tidak penuh dendam seperti tatapan Hyun Ah.

"J-Jangan mendekat."

Suara Hinata terdengar serak. Apa yang dialami Hinata sampai dia bisa menjadi seperti ini. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata ketakutan memutuskan untuk tetap diam ditempat. Sasuke duduk dihadapan Hinata yang dia yakin sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Apakah besok matahari tidak akan terbit lagi. Ah, rasanya benar-benar aneh mendengar Sasuke berbicara selembut itu pada orang lain. Tidak ada nada mengintimidasi yang sering kali dia keluarkan. Suaranya terdengar lembut. Seperti bukan Sasuke saja.

"G-Giselle."

Sasuke tersenyum. Bukan seringai, dia benar-benar tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Hinata yang sekarang diambil alih oleh alter egonya yang bernama Giselle terdiam sambil memandangi wajah tampan Sasuke.

"K-Kamu siapa ?"

Tanya Giselle pelan. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum lagi. Apa mungkin Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar sekarang. Dia terlalu banyak tersenyum hari ini.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Giselle menatap ragu kearah tangan Sasuke. Dia takut, sungguh dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu bukan orang jahat. Lihat wajahnya, dia tampak ramah. Oke, sepertinya Sasuke berhasil membuat image 'berbeda' jika berhadapan dengan Giselle.

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Jangan takut."

Baiklah, sekarang bahkan Sasuke mengatakan kebohongan pada Giselle. Katakan siapa yang pernah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang baik-baik. Giselle mengangguk kecil, tangan kecilnya dengan ragu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Hangat. Wajah Giselle langsung memerah karenanya.

"Jadi Giselle, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

Giselle mengangguk kecil.

"Apa kau mengenal Hyuuga Hinata ?"

Giselle langsung menggeleng. Sasuke menghela nafas berat, sepertinya Hinata maupun seluruh kepribadiannya masih belum menyadari kondisi mereka. Ini akan sulit.

"Baiklah, jadi kenapa kau ketakutan saat melihatku ? apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat ?"

Giselle menunduk. Air matanya sudah berada di sudut mata. Kenangan buruk itu kembali berputar dikepalanya seperti kaset rusak.

"A-Aku takut. M-mereka memandangku d-dengan tatapan j-jijik. A-aku tidak tahu apa salahku."

Sasuke diam. Mendengar racauan Hinata yang terdengar putus asa. Tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi ?"

Mata Giselle bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Giselle menggeleng pelan.

"T-Tidak. Kau akan j-jijik saat aku menceritakannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sepertinya akan berdampak buruk jika dia memaksa salah satu alter ego Hinata yang mengaku bernama Giselle tersebut. Karena memang Sasuke belum mengenal seluruh alter ego yang dimiliki Hinata. Bahkan dia sendiri masih menebak-nebak berapa jumlah alter ego yang dimiliki salah satu mahasiswi bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi apakah kamu mau membantuku ?"

Giselle memandang Sasuke dengan padangan penuh tanda tanya. Matanya mengerjap polos.

"Kenapa aku h-harus membantumu ?"

Belum ada jawaban. Sasuke masih memikirkan kalimat yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Karena dari apa yang dia lihat Giselle adalah seorang perempuan yang pendiam dan memiliki kenangan buruk. Dia tidak ingin kata-katanya kelak akan menjadikan perempuan itu ketakutan.

"Karena kalau kamu mau membantuku, aku akan menolongmu."

Giselle memiringkan kepalanya. Mencerna apa yang baru saja diutarakan oleh laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya Sasuke tersebut.

"A-Aku tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu."

Sasuke diam. Sepertinya akan susah untuk membujuk perempuan ini. Dia terlalu kompleks dan sepertinya dia mengalami trauma berat pada keberadaan orang asing.

"Apa kamu sering merasa ketakutan ?"

Giselle mengangguk ragu. Ya, dia sering merasa ketakutan. Dia takut saat menghadapi orang baru, dia juga takut jika melihat banyak orang yang memandang aneh sekaligus benci padanya. Dia banyak memiliki ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"Aku bisa membantumu mengurangi perasaan takutmu. Itu jika kamu mau."

Sasuke berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin. Meninggalkan kesan dingin yang selama ini melekat erat padanya.

"Benarkah ?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Awalnya memang Giselle ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si raven padanya. Namun, melihat kesungguhan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Sasuke mau tidak mau dia mempercayai laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku mau."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Giselle tidak ingat kejadian secara rincinya. Yang dia tahu, sekarang dia sudah duduk di depan Sasuke. Berhadap-hadapan, ditengah-tengah mereka sebuah meja berukuran besar membentang. Diatas meja tersebut banyak terdapat lilin aroma terapi. Giselle bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tapi dia tetap menuruti apa yang dia perintahkan. Toh tidak ada kerugian untuknya.

"K-Kenapa kamu memasang lilin aroma terapi ?"

Sasuke belum membuka suaranya sedari tadi. Dia hanya memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Menatapnya secara intens, membuat Giselle gerah dan risih. Sebenarnya, dia masih sedikit merasa takut pada laki-laki asing dihadapannya ini.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang penuh keyakinan, Giselle mau tidak mau mengangguk paham. Sesekali dia menunduk karena merasa gugup jika harus bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

"Angkat wajahmu. Apa kau sedang mencari koin di bawah meja ?"

Mendengar komentar Sasuke membuat Giselle spontan mengangkat wajahnya, kedua mata pucatnya memandang onyx gelap Sasuke. Mata mereka terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

Deg

Sasuke merasa tatapan itu tidak asing. Seperti dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis di hadapannya jauh sebelum ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Begitupun dengan Giselle, dia seperti pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelumnya, dia memang sering kehilangan ingatannya, namun kai ini Giselle yakin bahwa Sasuke dan dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"A-Ano, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"

Sasuke bingung. Otaknya masih mencerna pertanyaan Giselle, menyusun jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya. Namun sayang, otak cerdasnya sedang mampet di jalan, tidak ada satupun jawaban yang bisa dia utarakan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Giselle mengangguk. Walaupun dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke tapi apa boleh buat.

"Sekarang bisakah kamu menutup mata. Rileks saja, jangan pikirkan apapun."

Giselle menurut. Matanya terpejam, dia berusaha serileks mungkin. Rasanya tenang, tidak ada beban yang kini membelenggunya.

"Sekarang, coba temukan dimana posisimu sekarang."

Giselle awalnya tidak mengerti, namun dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Perlahan-lahan dia terbangun di sebuah ruangan sempit dengan penerangan minim. Sebuah kamar.

"Dimana aku ?"

Tanya Giselle entah pada siapa. Dia berusaha untuk bangkit, menyeret kakinya untuk mencari tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Saat itulah dia menemukan sebuah pintu, ada sedikit celah dan terdapat cahaya yang terang disana. Dengan ragu dia berjalan mendekat, membuka pintu itu. Menimbulkan suara derit pintu tua yang memekakkan telinga.

Saat dia berhasil keluar, cahaya memang terlihat lebih terang. Saat itu juga dia sadar ada tujuh pintu termasuk dengan pintu yang tadi dibukanya. Pintu itu terbuat dari besi dengan jendela kaca buram ditengah-tengah.

Giselle berjalan menyusuri masing-masing pintu. Dia mendekati pintu yang berada di samping pintunya. Pintu yang sama tuanya, hanya saja lebih terawat.

"Kau siapa ?"

Tap

Giselle melangkah mundur saat sebuah suara menyapa gendnag telinganya. Di balik kaca buram itu dia melihat bayangan seseorang yang kabur. Siapa dia. Pikirannya masih memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Giselle. K-Kamu siapa ?"

Terdengar suara kekehan dari sosok tersebut.

"Hyun Ah. Kim Hyun Ah."

Giselle mengerutkan keningnya, siapa itu Hyun Ah. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Buka pintunya ! tolong buka pintunya !"

Suara teriakan seorang perempuan membuat perhatian Giselle teralih, Suara itu berasal dari pintu di paling ujung. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekat, mengabaikan makian Hyun Ah yang dia anggap angin lalu.

Saat sampai di depan pintu itu, Giselle melihat sebuah pintu yang berbahan dasar kayu, berbeda dengan pintu lain yang berbahan dasar besi. Kaca yang ada di pintu itu juga lebih bersih. Tidak buram seperti kaca pada pintu sosok bernama Hyun Ah.

"K-kamu siapa ?"

Kali ini Giselle yang lebih dulu bertanya. Dia memandang bingung kearah sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu. Dari luar Giselle dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, dia memiliki ciri fisik yang serupa dengannya. Rambutnya, wajahnya bahkan suaranya. Seakan dia sedang bercermin. Hanya saja tatapan mereka yang berbeda.

Jika Giselle memiliki sorot mata penuh ketakutan, sosok itu lebih terkesan polos dan juga pemalu. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Keluarkan aku !"

Sosok itu masih meronta, air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi gembungnya.

"K-Kamu siapa ?"

Giselle mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Sosok itu akhirnya menyahut, dia memandang Giselle dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hinata, K-kamu siapa ?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

See ya !

With Love,

(-_-)!

GrandpaGyu


	4. Chapter 4

**Repeat**

 **By GrandpaGyu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Mengulang tujuh sapaan berbeda tanpa jelas waktunya. Berinteraksi dengan orang yang sama tapi dengan kepribadian dan identitas yang berbeda**_

 **WARNING : ALUR MAJU MUNDUR, CERITA TENTANG PENDERITA GANGGUAN KEJIWAAN DID, EYD BERANTAKAN, MISS TYPO DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA.**

 **Note : Cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari drama korea Kill Me Heal Me, sekilas memang mungkin bakalan terlihat mirip #buatYangPernahNontonKillMeHealMe, tapi alur cerita ini berbeda dengan Kill Me Heal Me.**

 **Terimakasih untuk siders, yang udah review, fav dan follow Repeat. Oya, maafkan Gyu yang masih belum sempat nulis sekuel untuk cerita Gyu sebelumnya** **, untuk yang minta sequel, sekali lagi Gyu mohon maaf, belum ada ide soalnya hehe #plak** **. Arigatou gozaimasu minna (-_-)!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Happy Reading**

…

… **.**

 **with love,**

 **GrandpaGyu (-_-)!**

Kali ini Giselle yang lebih dulu bertanya. Dia memandang bingung kearah sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu. Dari luar Giselle dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, dia memiliki ciri fisik yang serupa dengannya. Rambutnya, wajahnya bahkan suaranya. Seakan dia sedang bercermin. Hanya saja tatapan mereka yang berbeda.

Jika Giselle memiliki sorot mata penuh ketakutan, sosok itu lebih terkesan polos dan juga pemalu. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Keluarkan aku !"

Sosok itu masih meronta, air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi gembungnya.

"K-Kamu siapa ?"

Giselle mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Sosok itu akhirnya menyahut, dia memandang Giselle dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hinata, K-kamu siapa ?"

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

"G-Giselle."

Suara lirih dari Giselle masih jelas terdengar oleh Hinata. Hinata memandang penuh tanya, siapa Giselle. Kenapa bisa berada disini. Apa yang dia lakukan disini. Ini dimana. Dia sama sekali tida mengerti. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kembalilah, kalian tidak harus memaksakan diri."

Sebuah suara berat menggema di dalam tempat yang mereka yakini kedap suara itu. Baik Giselle maupun Hinata tidak tahu keadaan yang mereka alami sekarang. Jadi mereka hanya diam, mengabaikan suara berat yang jujur saja membuat nyali mereka menciut. Bagaimana mendengar suara yang begitu rendah dan sarat akan kebencian. Seolah tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk mengutuk sesuatu yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya yang seperti predator buas berdarah dingin.

"Jangan mencoba untuk mengerti. Ini terlalu berat, kalian tidak akan bias menerimanya. Untuk masalah ini serahkan saja padaku. Aku pasti akan melindungi kalian, apapun resikonya."

Perasaan apa ini. Rasanya hangat, seakan kata-kata itulah yang telah lama ingin dia dengar. Sebuah untaian kata yang menggambarkan bahwa dia tidak sendiri, ada seseorang yang akan menanggung beban yang dipikulnya. Tapi beban apa. Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa memiliki beban, semuanya terasa normal untuknya.

Hanya saja, sadar atu tidak. Hinata sadar. Maksud tersembunyi dari kalimat itu adalah –

Sebuah kata-kata pengghibur untuk diri sendiri. Seperti pengecut yang melarikan diri.

"Kembalilah, belum saatnya kamu mengenal 'kami'. Setidaknya, kamu menyadari keberadaan kami sudah lebih dari cukup."

Klik

Suara jentikan jari nyaring terdengar. Tidak lama sebuah cahaya terang menyinari tempat misterius tersebut. Sangat terang hingga Hinata dan Giselle haru menutup mata.

Lalu semuanya gelap. Tidak ada siapapun. Dia sendiri.

" –le Gisellle?"

Hitam

Warna pertama yang ditangkapnya adalah sepasang onyx yang sama kelamnya dengan lubang hitam. Menarik paksa setiap yang berani menatap langsung kepadanya.

"Daijobu?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis. Kelopak matanya hampir saja terpejam jika dia tidak merasakan kehangatan yang terasa nyaman. Bisakan kenyamanan ini lebih lama lagi dia dapatkan. Jika perlu selamanya seperti ini.

Perlahan, dia mengangkat tangannya. Membalas pelukan Sasuke pada tubuh kecilnya. Hangat. Dia suka itu. Terasa seperti dilindungi. Terlalu lama hidup sendiri membuatnya lupa bagaimana cara bergantung pada seseorang. Menanggung beban hidup seorang diri,menunggu waktu untuk meletakkan sejenak beban itu dari punggungnya. Lama dia menunggu, akhirnya saat itu tiba. Jadi begini rasanya melepaskan beban walau hanya sejenak.

"Maaf."

Hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menyapu tengkuknya. Menjalarkan sengatan listrik non statis yang entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan.

"A-Apa yang harus saya l-lakukan?"

Suaranya bergetar. Sebentar lagi tangisnya akan pecah. Hanya dia mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk menahannya. Karena itulah dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke untuk meredam isak tangisnya yang akan pecah dalam waktu dekat.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke dengan lembut membelai surai indigonya. Tidak tahu siapa yang dia hadapi sekarang. Entah perempuan yang berada dalam dekapannya ini adalah Giselle, Hinata, atau mungkin kepribadian lainnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"S-Saya t-takut. A-apa se-sekarang saya adalah seorang monster?"

Sasuke membeku. Kaget dengan pertanyaan perempuan itu. Mungkinkah perempuan ini sudah mengetahui kondisinya. Atau dia sudah bertemu dengan seluruh kepribadiannya. Atau mungkin dia bertemu salah satu kepribadian yang menurutnya memiliki sifat yang kejam. Seperti monster.

"S-Saya monster."

Perempuan itu terus mengulang kalimat itu. Lagi dan lagi. Seperti sebuah mantra.

Sasuke tidak dapat merespon apapun. Sibuk memikirkan probabilitas yang mungkin dialami oleh si lavender. Namun, kalimat itu tidak juga berhenti. Semakin lama, nada suara berubah serak hingga hampir tidak terdengar, namun Sasuke yakin dia tetap mengulangi kalimat itu meskipun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ingin dia melihat bagaimana keadaan perempuan yang sebenarnya adalah mahasiswa bimbingannya ini.

"Kimi wa dare?"

Perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini.

"H-Hinata desu."

Cicitan perempuan itu masih jelas terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Tanpa dia sadari, sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah tampannya. Diusapnya pucuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Okaeri Hinata-san."

Dan itu adalah kali pertama Sasuke memanggil si lavender dengan nama kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan. Melahap satu cup ice cream rasa anggur yang menjadi favoritnya. Matanya menerawang keatas. Membayangkan apa yang baru saja dia alami. Bagaimana rasa takut itu muncul saat salah satu bagian dari dirinya menunjukkan eksistensinya. Suaranya yang mengintimidasi. Membuat bulu roma Hinata meremang. Takut. Bukan hanya takut pada pemilik suara itu. Tapi dia takut jika suatu saat tubuhnya akan diambil alih olehnya. Takut jika 'dia' akan membuat takut banyak orang nantinya. Takut jika ada seseorang yang terluka akibat perbuatannya. Takut jika dia tidak bias bertanggung jawab. Takut –

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Suara barithon Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Menoleh kesamping, melihat bagaimana Sasuke berdiri tegak disampingnya. Membawa beberapa cemilan yang mungkin baru saja dibelinya.

"Tidak ada."

Bohong. Sasuke tahu perempuan itu sedang berbohong. Tapi dia tidak bisa memaksanya untuk bercerita. Masih banyak kepribadiannya yang belum dia ketahui. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan tanpa sengaja memanggil salah satu kepribadiannya. Karena dia tidak tahu kejadian seperti apa yang akan memanggil 'mereka'. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang.

"Apa kamu ingin naik kicir angin?"

Hinata memandang kicir angina raksasa yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya. Cahaya orange menjadi background yang pas untuk kicir angin tersebut. Cantik sekali. Dia ingin menaikinya.

"B-Bolehkah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk ringan.

Sret

"Eh?"

Hinata kaget saat tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Membuat mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan bertaut. Besar tangan Sasuke terasa pas di tangan kecilnya.

"Kamu terlalu kecil, jika tidak begini kamu akan hilang di tengah jalan."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal dengan ejekan Sasuke yang secara 'langsung' mengejeknya pendek. Yah, walaupun memang itu kenyataannya sih. Dia memang pendek. Sangat malah. Tapi itu kan juga bukan kesalahannya. Dia sudah banyak berolah raga namun tetap saja tinggi badannya tidak juga mengalami kemajuan.

"Masuklah."

Hinata tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di depan salah satu tabung kicir angin. Dia hanya menurut saat Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk terlebih dahulu. Dan genggaman itu terlepas. Hinata merasakan kekosongan saat tangannya tidak lagi digenggam oleh tangan besar Sasuke. Setelah dia duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan, Hinata hanya menunduk sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Mencari kehangatan seperti saat tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Hinata mendongak. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir dibalik wajah dinginnya.

"U-uhm. Daijobu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kicir angin mulai berputar. Hinata memandang takjub pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya dari balik kaca. Seperti pemandangan itu berasal dari dunia yang berbeda darinya. Tangan pucatnya menyentuh dinding kaca yang berada disampingnya. Seolah ingin menyentuh pemandangan itu dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Kirei."

Tanpa disadari Hinata, sejak tadi Sasuke hanya focus memandanginya. Matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip. Terlebih saat sinar orange khas senja menyinari wajah Hinata.

Sret

Cup

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangannya kemudian mencium bibirnya. Kaget. Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dia adalah orang awam dalam hal cium mencium.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang menodai kulit pucatnya.

"S-Sensei, k-kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak bias menjawab. Detak jantungnya berdetak kencang. Seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya berada. Huh, bodohnya dia justru menyukai sensai asing ini. Saat perutnya terasa dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan tak tentu arah.

"Wah kita sudah berada di puncak!"

Sasuke menoleh. Mendengar suara riang Hinata menjadi magnet tersendiri untuknya. Karena jarang sekali Hinata bias seriang ini. Dan tidak gagap tentunya.

"Tutup matamu."

Eh

Hinata tidak mengerti. Dia memandang bingung kearah Sasuke yang kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangannya membelai pipi Hinata yang bersemu kemerahan.

Cup

Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Hanya kali ini Hinata menutup kedua matanya. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia merasa senang saat bibir Sasuke tepat berada diatas bibirnya. Terlebih saat tangan Sasuke memegangi tengkuknya. Dan tidak tahu kenapa, spontan Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okaeri Hinata-san."

Dan itu adalah kali pertama Sasuke memanggil si lavender dengan nama kecilnya.

"Jadi apa yang kamu lihat?"

Hinata menatap bingung kearah Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin dia bias tahu bahwa dia baru saja melihat sisi lain dari dirinya. Baru Hinata sadari, banyak lilin aroma terapi yang tersusun rapi diatas meja.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?"

Ulang Sasuke saat Hinata tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Saya melihatnya. S-sisi lain dari diri saya. D-dia sangat menakutkan."

Hinata kembali panik. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Jangan mencoba untuk mengerti. Ini terlalu berat, kalian tidak akan bias menerimanya. Untuk masalah ini serahkan saja padaku. Aku pasti akan melindungi kalian, apapun resikonya."

Hinata mengulang kalimat yang dia dengar dari sisi lainnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ini bukanlah hal yang aneh. Dia tahu, pasti Hinata pernah mengalami kejadian buruk dalam hidupnya, sayangnya kejadian itu mungkin terjadi saat dia masih kanak-kanak. Sehingga dia tidak bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun. Bukan tidak ingin. Hanya dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jadilah tanpa sengaja dia menciptakan identitas baru untuknya. Mengunci rapat kejadian itu di dalam identitas barunya. Terus seperti itu.

"A-apa saya akan menjadi seorang monster?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kamu tetap akan menjadi Hinata."

Hening.

"T-Tapi mereka –"

Sasuke mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Hinata.

"Saya berjanji akan menjaga 'kalian'."

"K-Kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kenapa. Hah, bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sepeduli ini pada Hinata. Yang dulu dia pikir adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang aneh karena selalu menyendiri. Tapi sekarang justru dia ingin menarik Hinata agar tidak lagi mengasingkan dirinya. Bahkan kini dia tidak lagi berbicara formal dengan Hinata. Oh my god, sehebat itukah Hinata bisa mengubahnya.

"Teman."

Eh

"Karena kita teman. Teman harus saling membantu."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Wajahnya semakin bersemu. Cairan bening memupuk di kedua matanya.

"Hey, kenapa menangis?"

Sasuke kaget saat satu liquid bening Hinata jatuh tanpa perlawanan. Tangan pucatnya bergerak menghapus sisa liquid lainnya.

"Saya tidak memiliki teman. Hiks, s-saya sangat senang."

Sasuke tertawa. Mendengar jawaban polos Hinata membuat dia tertawa lepas.

"A-apa kita bisa pergi ke taman hiburan bersama teman?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kamu ingin ketaman hiburan?"

Hinata mengangguk semangat. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi ketaman hiburan."

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata.

"S-sekarang?"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. Melihat wajah bingung Hinata yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Sadar atau tidak, Sasuke sudah terlalu jauh masuk kedalam kehidupan Hinata.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong. Sekarang Gyu ganti pen name jadi Shiroi_Kage. Jadi kalian bisa manggil saya Shi. Hehe.

Ehem tes tes HUAAAAAA CERITA APAAN INI. Gomen buat kalian yang mungkin kecewa dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Sebenarnya ini saya bikin saat WB hamper menyerang. Entah kenapa saya jadi kurang dapet feelnya. Huh, semoga aja nih fict gak discontinue gara-gara kehabisan ide dan kata-kata. Maaf kalau saya akan sering telat update. Semester ini praktikum saya tiga, dan itu membuat saya seperti hidup didalam kegelapan malam.

Oya, kemungkinan chapter depan itu menceritakan latar belakang Sasuke, walaupun gak semuanya sih hehe. Jadi alurnya maju mundur.

 **Special thanks for**

 **favorite**

 **Baby niz 137, erliana mayi, fleur choi, han897, kavyana, kumi kumiko, nurmalaprieska,**

 **rossa350, aindri961, candybar-honey, momo yui-chan, momoyui28, nyonya uchiha, onyx dark blue**

 **folower**

 **fleur choi, han897, kavyana, Namsoyo, NurmalaPrieska, Reichan Hiyukeitashi, Rossa350, Shyoul Lava, candybar-honey, i'm137, momo yui-chan, momoyui28, sasuhina69**

 **With love,**

 **(-_-)!**

 **GrandpaGyu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Repeat**

 **By GrandpaGyu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Mengulang tujuh sapaan berbeda tanpa jelas waktunya. Berinteraksi dengan orang yang sama tapi dengan kepribadian dan identitas yang berbeda**_

 **WARNING : ALUR MAJU MUNDUR, CERITA TENTANG PENDERITA GANGGUAN KEJIWAAN DID, EYD BERANTAKAN, MISS TYPO DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA.**

 **Note : Cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari drama korea Kill Me Heal Me, sekilas memang mungkin bakalan terlihat mirip #buatYangPernahNontonKillMeHealMe, tapi alur cerita ini berbeda dengan Kill Me Heal Me.**

 **Terimakasih untuk siders, yang udah review, fav dan follow Repeat. Oya, maafkan Gyu yang masih belum sempat nulis sekuel untuk cerita Gyu sebelumnya, untuk yang minta sequel, sekali lagi Gyu mohon maaf, belum ada ide soalnya hehe #plak. Arigatou gozaimasu minna (-_-)!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Happy Reading**

…

… **.**

 **with love,**

 **GrandpaGyu (-_-)!**

" **Aku akan pulang telat, kamu duluan saja."**

 **Sasuke mengangguk. Tidak terbesit rasa curiga dalam pikirannya. Dia berpikir, mungkin saja 'dia' masih ada keperluan sehingga dia pulang lebih lambat daripada biasanya. Tidak tahu bahwa hari itu adalah hari pertama dia melakukan kesalahan yang fatal dalam hidupnya.**

.

.

.

Sasuke menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Tidak berniat mengatakan apapun, walaupun hari ini dia tidak sarapan sendiri seperti biasanya. Lihat bagaimana seorang laki-laki dengan wajah –hampir serupa dengannya sedang menyeruput kopi pahit dihadapannya. Walaupun mereka berbagi meja makan yang sama, tapi mereka seperti berada pada dimensi yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu ?"

Jengah dengan keadaan yang sama sepinya dengan pemakaman, akhirnya laki-laki asing dihadapan Sasuke membuka suara. Walaupun dia sama sekali tidak memandang kearah Sasuke. Perhatiannya masih terpaut pada data statistic bursa saham terkini.

"Seperti biasa."

Sasuke kembali menyantap sereal yang menjadi sarapannya pagi ini. Setelah seharian kemarin berkeliling bersama Hinata, tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa lebih hidup. Seperti dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan ?"

Sasuke mendongak. Mendengar pertanyaan ambigu laki-laki yang duduk diseberangnya membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tersenyum."

Sasuke berdehem, meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang bersikap lain dari biasanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tersenyum, terlebih lagi dihapan laki-laki menyebalkan satu ini. Memalukan.

"Aku tidak tersenyum."

Laki-laki asing itu terkekeh. Melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah, entah kerena maraha atau mungkin malu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat Sasuke se'hidup' ini.

"Biar kutebak, apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang ?"

Sasuke terbatuk. Buru-buru dia mengambil gelas berisi air mineral dan menengguknya hingga habis tak tersisa. Laki-laki itu semakin melebarkan lengkungan di bibirnya.

"Jadi kau sudah melupakannya?"

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Melupakan siapa. Apa dia pernah dekat dengan seseorang sebelumnya. Jika iya, kenapa Sasuke tidak ingat.

"Apa aku pernah dekat dengan seseorang?"

Hening. Kedua laki-laki itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jawab aku Itachi."

Laki-laki bernama Itachi itu tidak menjawab, dia masih bingung setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang seolah dia tidak pernah dekat dengan 'dia'.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar melupakannya?"

' **Aku memang selalu sendiri, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak aneh sepertiku.'**

Sret

Sasuke tersentak. Spontan dia memandang Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Katakan, apa aku melupakan sesuatu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kamu menghindariku ?"**

 **Perempuan yang berada dihadapan Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia masih menunduk, menyembunyikan sakit di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi. Sakit sekali, seakan kepalanya akan meledak sewaktu-waktu.**

" **Aku tidak menghindarimu."**

 **Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu perempuan yang memiliki tinggi tidak lebih dari bahunya. Mata Sasuke berkilat marah.**

" **Apa kamu tidak percaya padaku."**

 **Sakit dikepalanya tidak juga menghilang, justru semakin menjadi. Perempuan itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sekeras mungkin, hingga bibirnya terasa kebas.**

" **Jawab aku !"**

 **Lalu semuanya gelap. Terakhir kali, dia bisa melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya. Tangan kecilnya mencoba untuk menggapai Sasuke. Tapi kegelapan terlebih dahulu menjemputnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Entahlah, yang aku tahu kau seperti mayat hidup setelah lulus smp."

Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Sepertinya dia mulai mengerti keadaan sekarang. Jadi dia sudah memanipulasi ingatannya sendiri. Membuat sebuah kotak Pandora untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat apapun semasa smp."

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Memandang bagaimana Sasuke yang masih mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Bodoh, Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke mengerti tentang kondisi kejiwaan seseorang, tapi bukan berate dia bisa mengerti kondisi kejiwaannya sendiri.

"Apa kita perlu ke psikolog ?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"Kau pikir aku gila ?"

Itachi terkekeh –lagi. Ah, lama sekali dia tidak berdebat seperti ini dengan Sasuke. Rasanya seperti sedang bernostalgia.

"Mungkin saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku tidak melakukannya."**

 **Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia masih memandang perempuan hadapannya dengan tatapan kecewa, marah, tidak percaya. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.**

" **Sudah jelas di pisau itu ada sidik jarimu !"**

 **Perempuan itu menggeleng. Air matanya sudah membasahi wajah ayunya. Harus dengan seperti apa lagi dia menjelaskan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa ada sidik jarinya di pisau itu.**

" **Pembunuh."**

 **Tidak. Dia bukan pembunuh.**

" **Kamu tidak percaya padaku ?"**

 **Andai saja saat itu Sasuke mengatakan sebaliknya. Mungkin penyesalan itu tidak akan menghantuinys seumur hidupnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berati kamu sama sekali tidak ingat dengannya ?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia masih kesal pada Itachi, seenaknya saja dia menyebut Sasuke gila. Sejak lahir hingga sekarang, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada potensi untuk menjadi orang gila seperti yang dikatakan Itachi.

"Padahal dia perempuan yang baik. Walaupun sedikit pemalu, tapi dia sangat menggemaskan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Sasuke, kenapa menghindariku."**

 **Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan seorang perempuan yang sedang berusaha mengejarnya.**

" **Sasuke tunggu !"**

 **Sasuke menghempaskan tangan perempuan itu saat akan menyentuh ujung kemejanya. Perempuan itu tersentak. Kepalanya mendadak sakit. Seperti akan meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Menyakitkan, dia tidak suka.**

" **Jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku."**

 **Tidak tahu bahwa Sasukelah yang akan sangat menderita jika dia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu Sasuke. Kadang, apa yang kau lihat tidak sama dengan apa yang seharusnya kau pahami. Jangan hanya melihat dari bagaimana dia terlihat, lihat bagaimana dia membentuk dirinya selama ini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Jangan menjadi pengecut, seorang Uchiha tidak akan lari dari masalah."

Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam. Seolah dengan tatapannya itu, dia bisa menguliti Itachi hingga tak tersisa kulit ditubuhnya. Kejam, tapi memang seperti itulah jalan pikiran Sasuke. Terlalu jauh melenceng dari pikiran kebanyakan orang.

"Kau tahu sesuatu."

Itachi menggeleng.

"Walaupun aku tahu, kau harus membuka *kotak pandoramu sendiri."

TBC

*Kotak Pandora : Kotak terlarang yang tidak boleh dibuka

Uhm, Ohayou. Gomen, Shi telat banget updatenya. Minggu ini Shi sibuk ngerjain laporan. Kepala Shi terasa berasap. Makasih untuk yang sudah mau menunggu cerita dari author aneh ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini. Oya akhir-akhir ini Shi susah banget nyusun kata-kata, Shi juga lebih sering tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang. Itu kenapa ya ? Reader : Mana gua tahu ! Shi : #pundung. Jadi mohon maaf kalau penyusunan katanya agak berantakan. Shi saja malu baca cerita Shi sendiri. Khekhe. Dan kalau boleh jujur nih ya sebenarnya Shi juga pernah suka sama dosen Shi sendiri. Kadang Shi menghayal, kalau misalkan beneran Shi nikah sama orang yang berprofesi sebagai dosen gimana ya. Wah, kalau dosennya itu mah Shi juga mau .

See you next chap !


	6. Chapter 6

**Repeat**

 **By GrandpaGyu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Mengulang tujuh sapaan berbeda tanpa jelas waktunya. Berinteraksi dengan orang yang sama tapi dengan kepribadian dan identitas yang berbeda**_

 **WARNING : ALUR MAJU MUNDUR, CERITA TENTANG PENDERITA GANGGUAN KEJIWAAN DID, EYD BERANTAKAN, MISS TYPO DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA.**

 **Note : Cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari drama korea Kill Me Heal Me, sekilas memang mungkin bakalan terlihat mirip #buatYangPernahNontonKillMeHealMe, tapi alur cerita ini berbeda dengan Kill Me Heal Me.**

 **Terimakasih untuk siders, yang udah review, fav dan follow Repeat. Oya, maafkan Gyu yang masih belum sempat nulis sekuel untuk cerita Gyu sebelumnya, untuk yang minta sequel, sekali lagi Gyu mohon maaf, belum ada ide soalnya hehe #plak. Arigatou gozaimasu minna (-_-)!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Happy Reading**

…

… **.**

 **with love,**

 **GrandpaGyu (-_-)!**

Sasuke duduk di depan meja seperti biasa. Memeriksa kelengkapan materi yang akan dia sampaikan. Tidak lupa mengecek kelayakan proyektor yang nanti akan digunakannya untuk menyampaikan materi. Setelah yakin telah siap, Sasuke berjalan maju kedepan kelas. Menatap mahasiswa yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip –untuk mahasiswi. Jangan tanya kenapa, tanyakan saja pada ketampanan Sasuke yang memang melebihi dosis.

"Hari ini kita kuis."

Teriakan protes bersahutan terdengar olehnya. Sasuke tidak peduli. Sebenarnya dia hanya sedang malas untuk menyampaikan materi. Pikirannya sedang tidak berjalan seperti biasanya. Jarang sekali dia melibatkan perasaan pribadi dengan urusan pekerjaan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, kalimat Itachi semalam berhasil membuatnya mimpi buruk, dan berlanjut hingga detik ini. Mimpi buruk itu tidak juga menghilang dari kepalanya.

"Silahkan keluar bagi yang keberatan."

Suara riuh itupun lenyap. Menyisakan desahan pasrah yang lebih mendominasi. Sasuke membagikan lembar soal, sekaligus mengecek adakah mahasiswa yang absen hari ini. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang perempuan yang duduk di sudut belakang. Surai indigonya diikat tinggi. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat normal. Sasuke bertanya, siapa yang sekarang dia lihat. Apakah dia Hinata, Hyun Ah, Giselle, atau mungkin kepribadiannya yang lain. Sungguh Sasuke ingin bertanya pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali dia melihat perempuan indigo itu.

.

.

.

Selesai kuis. Sasuke tidak berniat menyampaikan materi. Dia memilih bergegas keluar dari kelas. Sepertinya dia butuh secangkir kopi untuk menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruk ini. Mungkin dengan kepahitannya bisa mengalahkan perasaan mengganjal yang kini dia rasakan.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Sasuke berharap tidak ada yang membalas pertanyaannya. Hanya sekedar basa-basi. Sebelum dia keluar dari kelas. Tapi harapannya tidak terkabul, saat banyak tangan mengacungkan tangan. Dan semuanya adalah perempuan.

Hah

Harusnya Sasuke tahu ini akan terjadi.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk menjawab pertanyaan mahasiswi yang sedang –mencari perhatiannya. Sasuke melihat Hinata berjalan keluar dari kelas. Perempuan itu tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Apa mungkin dia bukan Hinata. Lalu siapa.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai ? saya ada urusan mendadak."

Sasuke segera keluar dari kerumunan mahasiswi yang sedang mengalami feromon berlebih. Tidak peduli erangan protes dari mahasiswi yang ditinggalkannya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Mencari tahu kenapa Hinata pergi, dia harus memastikan siapa yang dilihatnya pagi ini.

"Hinata !"

Sasuke menoleh, mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Hinata. Disana dia melihat Hinata sedang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink. Perempuan itu terlihat membicarakan masalah yang serius dengan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun yang diucapkan perempuan merah jambu dihadapannya.

Bruk

Perempuan bersurai merah jambu itu mendorong Hinata hingga Hinata terjungkal kebelakang. Hampir saja Hinata menghantam lantai, beruntung Sasuke menahan tubuhnya.

"Kamu tidak apa?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dengan terburu dia berdiri dan menjauhi Sasuke. Hinata menunduk hormat, sebelum dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dare desu ka?"

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya. Perempuan manis itu kembali menoleh kebelakang, memiringkan kepalanya. Seolah bertanya, 'apa kamu bertanya padaku?'.

"Dare desu ka?"

Hinata membalikkan badan. Dia mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas selempang yang dikenakannya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil beserta sebuah pena. Tangan kecilnya menari diatas kertas, menuliskan beberapa kata yang akan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

'Ann. Watashi no namae wa Ann desu.'

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pandangannya berubah kosong. Tidak mungkin. Ann.

"Ann?"

Hinata mengangguk polos.

"Ikut aku sekarang."

Hinata hanya menurut saat Sasuke menariknya menjauh dari perpustakaan yang menjadi tujuannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke kedai ice cream. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia pastikan. Walaupun dia berharap sesuatu itu tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan.

"Kamu suka ice cream?"

Ann mengangguk semangat. Mata bulatnya berbinar bahagia saat menyantap ice cream rasa anggur yang dipesannya.

" **Kamu suka ice cream?"**

" **Uhm, aku sangat suka ice cream anggur."**

" **Kalau aku mentraktirmu, apa imbalannya?"**

" **Huh, dasar peritungan."**

" **Tidak."**

" **Iya Sasu peritungan, Ann gak mau berteman sama Sasu."**

" **Yakin? Padahal ice cream anggur itu tidak buruk juga."**

" **Sasu menyebalkan!"**

Tes

Sasuke menteskan air matanya. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kini mendominasi hatinya. Rasanya seperti diremas kuat hingga Sasuke kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Sret

Tangan kecil Ann bergerak menghapus air mata Sasuke. Perempuan itu menatapnya khawatir. Dia menyodorkan kertas kedepannya.

'Paman kenapa menangis? Apa Ann nakal?'

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia memegang tangan Ann yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Ann anak baik kok, Ann tidak nakal."

Ann kembali menuliskan sesuatu di note kecilnya.

'Lalu kenapa paman menangis?'

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Benar juga. Kenapa dia menangis. Sejak awal dia mendengar nama 'Ann' seperti ada perasaan sesak yang menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Nama itu seperti mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dia sendiri tidak yakin siapa. Sekarang Sasuke yakin, dia memang sudah memanipulasi ingatannya sendiri.

"Berapa usiamu? Kenapa kamu memanggilku paman?"

Ann menuliskan sesuatu di note kecilnya.

'10 tahun.'

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Pantas dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman. Lucu juga melihat Hinata menjadi anak kecil yang polos seperti ini.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Ann tampak berpikir, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Lalu dia menulis lagi di note miliknya.

'Sepertinya tidak, tapi noona pernah bercerita tentang paman.'

Kali ini Sasuke yang harus berpikir. Noona. Siapa yang dimaksud oleh Ann.

"Noona?"

Ann mengangguk semangat. Dia menulis di note miliknya dengan penuh semangat.

'Hyun Ah-noona. Dia sangat baik, dia selalu menceritakan dongeng sebelum Ann tidur. Noona juga sering memberikan Ann ice cream.'

Hyun Ah. Bukankah Hyun Ah adalah salah satu kepribadian Hinata. Kenapa Hyun Ah bisa mengenal Ann. Atau kenapa Ann bisa mengenal Hyun Ah.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

Sasuke berharap Hyun Ah yang dimaksud Ann bukanlah Hyun Ah yang ada dipikirannya. Semoga saja tidak.

'Wajah Noona sangat mirip dengan Ann. Noona sangat cantik. Dia suka menggunakan baju ketat yang membentuk tubuh. Noona pernah bilang kalau noona memiliki saudara kembar, namanya Hyun Woo-oppa.'

Sebenarnya berapa kepribadian yang dimiliki Hinata. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah sejak kapan Ann mengalami co-consciouness*. Bukankah co-consciouness hanya terjadi pada kepribadian alternative dan kepribadian utama. Jika memang Ann mengalami co-consciouness, sudah separah apa D.I.D yang diderita Hinata.

"Dimana kamu melihatnya?"

Wajah Ann berubah sendu.

'Kalau Ann bilang, apa paman akan percaya?'

Sasuke mengangguk pasti. Semoga saja bukan Hyun Ah –salah satu kepribadian Hinata yang dilihat oleh Ann.

'Noona selalu muncul di depan cermin.'

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini semua permohonan Sasuke tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Apa memang keberuntungan sedang tidak ingin mendekatinya walau hanya sebentar saja.

.

.

.

co-consciouness* = adalah kondisi dimana saat kepribadian utama sadar, namun salah satu kepribadian alternatinya memunculkan diri. Jika di biarkan maka kedua kepribadian akan sadar secara bersamaan dan kepribadian alternative akan mengendalikan pikiran dari kepribadian utama. Biasanya co-consciouness dalam tahap pertama muncul di depan kaca. Seolah-olah penderita sedang berbicara dengan kepribadiannya yang lain.

See you next chap !


	7. Chapter 7

Repeat

By GrandpaGyu

Rate : T

Pair : SasuHina

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mengulang tujuh sapaan berbeda tanpa jelas waktunya. Berinteraksi dengan orang yang sama tapi dengan kepribadian dan identitas yang berbeda

WARNING : ALUR MAJU MUNDUR, CERITA TENTANG PENDERITA GANGGUAN KEJIWAAN DID, EYD BERANTAKAN, MISS TYPO DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA.

Note : Cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari drama korea Kill Me Heal Me, sekilas memang mungkin bakalan terlihat mirip#buatYangPernahNontonKillMeHealMe, tapi alur cerita ini berbeda dengan Kill Me Heal Me.

Terimakasih untuk siders, yang udah review, fav dan follow Repeat.

Arigatou gozaimasu minna (-_-)!

Don't Like Don't Read

RnR

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

with love,

GrandpaGyu (-_-)!

.

.

 **Full Flashback for this chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When She was 7 Years Old**

 **.**

 **.**

Si kecil Hinata menatap kosong jalanan dihadapannya. Untuk anak berusia belia sepertinya. Ekspresi itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan usianya yang bahkan belum genap sepuluh tahun. Tapi kenapa seolah dia sudah menerima cobaan yang setara dengan orang dewasa.

"Pulang !"

Hinata menoleh, dia menatap pria dewasa berwajah serupa dengannya. Mungkin pria dewasa itu ayahnya. Namun, bukan pancaran bahagia yang terefleksi dari dua mata Hinata. Melainkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Tangan kecilnya bergetar ketakutan melihat sosok tersebut.

"Kau mau membantah?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, dia segera berjalan mengekori pria dewasa akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah bergaya klasik yang diketahui adalah manshion Hyuuga. Ya, Gadis kecil itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Putri dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari. Sayangnya, setelah melahirkan Hinata. Kondisi kesehatan ibunya menurun drastis. Hingga saat melahirkan Hyuuga Hanabi, Hikari harus merenggang nyawa. Tidak lama setelah itu, Hanabi juga menyusul sang ibu. Karena itulah, sang ayah. Hyuuga Hiashi membenci Hinata, baginya Hinata hanyalah si pembawa sial.

"Tou-san. Maaf Hina -"

Plak

Tamparan keras itu membuat tubuh kecil Hinata terpelanting hingga menabrak dinding. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar dan lelehan liquid asin itu membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan seenaknya keluar. Dasar anak pembawa sial !"

Brugh

Hinata meringis kesakitan saat ayahnya memukul perutnya dengan tongkat golf miliknya. Darah segar keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Perutnya terasa kebas. Hinata hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi sebuah tarikan pada surai indigonya membuat Hinata kembali menjaga kesadarannya.

"Kau akan kuhukum !"

Ayah tiga orang anak itu menyeret Hinata dengan tangan yang masih menarik surai indigo Hinata. Membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menangis. Dia tahu, ayahnya akan semakin marah jika melihatnya menangis. Jadi Hinata hanya bisa menggigir bibirnya sekeras mungkin. Hingga bibirnya memerah dan mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia terkurung disini. Di dalam kamar mandi, atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa berendam di air dingin bath up selama tiga jam penuh. Bibir mungilnya sudah membiru karena kedinginan. Kulitnya yang memang berwarna putih kini terlihat semakin pucat. Giginya bergemelutuk menyedihkan. Tuhan, lebih baik ayahnya langsung saja membunuhnya. Jangan menyiksa seperti ini.

"Hinata."

Hinata menatap sayu pintu kamar mandi. Dia bisa melihat bayangan seorang remaja laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Nii-san."

Cicitnya hampir tidak terdengar. Remaja laki-laki itu langsung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Maafkan Nii-san."

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Sungguh dia bahkan sudah tidak kuat lagi mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Bahkan dia bisa melihat bayangan ibunya yang seakan ingin melepaskan penderitaannya.

"Ayo kita keluar."

Hinata menggeleng. Remaja bersurai coklat panjang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji atau kakak kandung Hinata itu mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Tou-san bisa menghukum Nii-san."

Neji mendesis tidak suka. Dia segera menggendong Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Tidak memperdulikan erangan protes dari Hinata. Sungguh Hinata tidak ingin Neji mendapatkan masalah karena menolongnya. Dia tidak mau Neji terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Neji tidak menyahut. Dia menatap benci kearah pria dewasa yang sudah membuatnya lahir ke dunia.

"Kau ingin membunuhnya?"

Pria itu tertawa. Dia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Bagus jika dia bisa mati dengan cepat."

Deg

Hinata tidak tahu. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang seolah meronta ingin keluar. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu apa itu. Dia hanya bisa diam digendongan Neji. Menahan sesuatu dari dirinya yang terus saja memberontak di dalam.

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut ayah."

Pria itu diam. Dia menatap Neji tajam. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya tampak mengeras.

"Kau berani melawanku? Hanya karena anak membawa sial itu?"

Neji terkekeh. Dia melirik kearah Hinata yang terlihat meringis kesakitan.

"Tapi dia adikku, Hyuuga-san."

Neji bahkan enggan memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

"Kau akan menyesal Neji. Kali ini aku masih memaafkanmu. Sekarang turunkan anak itu."

Neji tidak bergeming. Dia masih menahan Hinata agar tetap berada dalam gendongannya.

"Letakkan dia sekarang atau aku akan membunuhnya tepat di depan matamu."

Neji tidak menjawab, dengan ragu dia menurunkan Hinata. Dia membantu Hinata untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan hati-hati. Takut menyakiti adik kesayangannya itu. Adik kecilnya yang malang.

"Kau masuk kedalam kamar. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Neji akan mengajukan protes. Tapi melihat anggukan yakin Hinata akhirnya dia menyerah. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah berat. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak sekarang.

"Ikut aku."

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang dia ingat, semalam ayahnya mengurungnya di dalam gudang. Diapun lagi-lagi harus tidur di dalam ruangan pengap tersebut. Tapi pagi ini terasa berbeda. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu ringan. Apa mungkin dia sudah mati sekarang.

Kedip Kedip

Tidak. Dia masih hidup. Buktinya dia masih terbangun di dalam gudang yang sama. Hanya satu yang berbeda. Tubuhnya sudah diobati oleh seseorang. Luka-lukanya juga sudah di perban dengan kain kasa. Hinata menyentuh kain kasa yang melilit di kakinya. Rasanya memang masih sedikit nyeri, namun sudah tidak separah semalam. Cambukan ayahnya tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Semalam, setelah ayahnya mendorongnya masuk ke dalam gudang, pria itu mencambuk kaki Hinata dengan sabuk miliknya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menjerit. Setelah itu tidak ada yang diingatnya.

"Apa mungkin Neji-nii?"

Hinata menatap pintu gudang yang masih dalam kondisi terkunci. Tidak mungkin, Neji-nii tidak akan bisa membuka pintu gudang. Kuncinya pasti sudah disembunyikan ayah. Pikir Hinata. Lalu siapa yang sudah merawatnya.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata segera berjalan -walau dengan langkah tertatih menuju pintu gudang. Ketika suara Neji mampir di gendang telinganya.

"Neji-nii. Hinata takut."

Cicit Hinata sambil meraba pintu yang menjadi penghalangnya dari dunia luar.

"Nii-san pasti akan mengeluarkanmu. Tunggu sebentar."

Hinata mengangguk. Lupa jika Neji tidak akan bisa melihat anggukannya. Toh, Neji sudah mengerti tanpa dia harus menjelaskannya.

"Nii-san."

.

.

.

.

'Brugh.'

Bukan, itu bukanlah Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa meringkuk di balik pintu gudang. Menatap waspada pada langkah kaki besar yang sangat di kenalnya. Tidak, jangan mendekat. Neji-nii Hinata takut.

"Lepaskan Hinata, dia tidak salah apapun."

plak

Suara tamparan nyaring itu membuat Hinata merinding ngeri. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Ayahnya sudah tega menyakiti kakaknya.

"Dia yang sudah membunuh ibumu. Dia juga sudah membunuh Hanabi."

Hinata menggeleng keras. Tidak, dia bukan pembunuh.

"Mereka mati itu takdir, bukan salah Hinata !"

Suara Neji naik beberapa oktaf. Setelahnya, Hinata bisa mendengar suara jeritan tertahan Neji akibat pukulan dari ayahnya. Tubuh kecil Hinata bergetar ketakutan. Dia sangat takut, baru kali ini ayahnya memukul Neji.

"Tidak, hentikan. Jangan memukul Nii-san."

Gumam Hinata sambil mencengkram surai indigonya.

Tapi suara itu tetap menghantuinya. Tidak, jangan lakukan itu. Jangan menyakiti Neji. Jerit Hinata di dalam hati. Anehnya tidak ada lagi suara yang bisa dia keluarkan. Semua seperti tertelan di dalam tenggorokannya. Kepalanya juga berdenyut nyeri, seperti akan terbelah menjadi dua. Sakit sekali. Argh, Hinata terus meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"HENTIKAN !"

.

.

.

Itu adalah teriakan terakhir Hinata sebelum semuanya menggelap.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Repeat

By GrandpaGyu

Rate : T

Pair : SasuHina

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mengulang tujuh sapaan berbeda tanpa jelas waktunya. Berinteraksi dengan orang yang sama tapi dengan kepribadian dan identitas yang berbeda

WARNING : ALUR MAJU MUNDUR, CERITA TENTANG PENDERITA GANGGUAN KEJIWAAN DID, EYD BERANTAKAN, MISS TYPO DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA.

Note : Cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari drama korea Kill Me Heal Me, sekilas memangmungkin bakalan terlihat mirip#buatYangPernahNontonKillMeHealMe, tapi alur cerita ini berbeda dengan Kill Me Heal Me.

Terimakasih untuk siders, yang udah review, fav dan follow Repeat.

Arigatou gozaimasu minna (-_-)!

Don't Like Don't Read

RnR

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

with love,

GrandpaGyu (-_-)!

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **When She was 7 Years Old**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang kita hidup dalam keadaan yang tidak pernah kita harapkan. Pernahkah kalian merasa lelah. Merasa jenuh dengan cobaan yang seakan tidak bosan menguji kesabaranmu. Merasa bimbang, apakah kau akan terus melangkah atau tetap diam ditempat. Atau bahkan menyerah seperti seorang pengecut. Jika memang ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupnya. Mungkin sejak saat itu Hinata sudah mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri. Beruntung otak polosnya tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menempuh jalan pintas itu -dengan mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri.

Bahu kecilnya sudah menanggung beban seberat itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa untuk sekedar mengeluh. Karena dia tahu, satu keluhan akan menimbulkan kemurkaan bagi ayahnya. Dia tidak mau ayahnya marah. Walaupun, apapun yang dilakukannya selalu salah dimata sang ayah.

"Hi-Hinata."

Hinata menoleh, dia melihat Neji menatapnya tidak percaya. Mata bulatnya menatap polos pada Neji. Seolah bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Seingatnya dia masih terkurung di dalam gudang. Sejak kapan dia sudah berada di luar.

"Nii-san, apa nii-san baik-baik saja?"

Neji mengangguk kaku. Matanya menatap horror kebelakang Hinata. Tidak ini hanya mimpi. Hibur Neji untuk dirinya sendiri.

"A-apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Neji. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Neji.

"Maksud nii-san apa?"

Neji dengan tangan bergetar menunjuk kebelakang Hinata. Hinata dengan gerakan perlahan memutar badannya. Saat itulah tubuh kecilnya bergetar takut. Sungguh dia memang tidak menyukai sifat kasar ayahnya. Tapi melihat kondisi ayahnya seperti ini, Hinata juga tidak akan tega.

"T-tou-san? S-siapa yang melakukan ini nii-san?"

Neji terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Siapa. Apakah dia tidak salah mendengar.

"K-Kau tidak ingat?"

Hinata menggeleng. Wajahnya pucat pasi melihat darah Hiashi menggenang di lantai. Kondisi tubuhnya sangat mengenaskan dengan luka tusuk di sekujur tubuhnya, dan juga pukulan benda tumpul di tempurung kepalanya.

"Nii-san siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Neji tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Haruskah dia menjawab jujur. Tidak, Neji tidak akan sanggup mengatakannya.

"A-Aku yang membunuhnya."

Ya, lebih baik seperti ini bukan.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kecil memandang Neji dari balik sebuah kaca tebal. Baju khas tahanan itu membuat Hinata sedih. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan melindunginya. Ayahnya sudah menyusul sang ibu. Sedangkan Neji di penjara untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya.

"Nii-san Hinata harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Neji memandang Hinata tanpa ekspresi. Tidak seperti Neji yang biasa di kenal oleh Hinata.

"Nii-san marah?"

Neji menggeleng. Dia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hiduplah dengan normal. Lupakan aku Hinata. Jangan mengingat kalau kau pernah memiliki kakak bernama Neji."

Hinata menggeleng keras. Mana bisa begitu. Neji adalah kakaknya, selamanya akan tetap begitu bukan. Kenapa Neji mengatakan itu padanya.

"Ingatlah ini. Kau adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak ada orang lain di dalam dirimu."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Matanya terlihat berbeda. Kilatan emosi jelas tergambar dari sepasang mata bulatnya.

"Well, kau tahu. Aku juga hidup didalam tubuh adikmu. Jangan melupakanku 'Nii-san'."

Neji memandang Hinata bingung. Dia bukan Hinata. Lalu siapa.

"Kau mau bertanya siapa aku? Aku yang membunuh ayah tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Hebat kan, dengan begitu dia tidak akan menyakiti Hinata lagi."

Nafas Neji terasa berat. Bukan. Yang dihadapannya bukanlah Hinata. Hinata tidak akan pernah memandangnya dengan sorot mata seperti itu. Lalu siapa.

"Hinata, jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu."

Hinata tertawa. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya dia berseringai senang saat melihat wajah pucat Neji saat berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku bukan Hinata. Dia hanya pengecut yang suka melarikan diri dari masalah."

Apa maksudnya itu.

"Dare ?"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Ahn Yoo na. Nii-san bisa memanggilku Yoo na."

Hinata tersenyum manis, tapi Neji tahu ada kilatan kebencian di sorot matanya. Walaupun Neji sendiri tidak tahu kepada siapa sorot kebebencian itu ditujukan. Bukan padanya, Neji yakin itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata sebenarnya?"

Hinata tertawa. Bukan tawa bahagia, tawanya terasa sumbang atau bahkan terdengar memilukan. Neji sendiri tidak tega mendengar tawa Hinata. Seolah dengan tawa itu dia ingij meluapkan segala kesakitan yang dialaminya selama ini.

Neji merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku bisa membantumu. Bukan bertingkah seperti pengecut seperti ini."

Hinata menghentikan tawanya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendengar permintaan maaf Neji. Sejak awal memang Hinata sangat menyayangi Neji. Bahkan jika boleh berkata jujur. Neji adalah salah satu penyebab Hinata mengalami gangguan kejiwaan seperti ini.

"Dia sudah lama menanggung ketakutannya seorang diri. Dia menumpuk ketakutan itu di dalam otaknya. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membantunya keluar dari rasa takutnya."

Hinata mulai bercerita. Matanya menandang jauh mengingat sesuatu yang dapat dia ingat. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Neji. Dia harus menyimpan sebagian kebenaran yang memang tidak untuk dia ungkapkan.

"Hyuuga-ssi sudah menanamkan persepsi bahwa Hinata adalah anak pembawa sial yang membunuh ibu dan adiknya. Hal itu semakin menekan jiwanya yang masih polos. Dia mencoba untuk mencari pertolongan, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Hinata menatap langsung ke mata Neji yang sama persis dengan matanya. Sejenak mereka terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Neji mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa dia tidak meminta tolong padaku?"

Hinata tertawa meremehkan. Tangannya terulur kearah Neji. Walaupun dia tidak dapat menyentuh Neji karena batasan dinding kaca yang ada diantara mereka.

"Hinata tidak bisa membahayakan kakak kesayangannya ini. Manis bukan? dia anak yang baik tapi kenapa nasibnya begitu buruk?"

Neji menunduk. Perasaan bersalah itu terus mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. Perasaan sesak itu tidak juga mampu menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Hinata menggeleng. Bukan itu yang ingin dia lihay dari Neji. Kenapa kakak kandung Hinata itu terlihat lemah seperti ini. Menggelikan.

"Jangan menundukkan kepalamu Neji-ssi. Aku menemuimu bukan untuk mendengarmu meminta maaf."

Neji mendongak. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat memandang lurus kearah Hinata. Apa yang dilakukan Neji selama ini. Kenapa dia membiarkan adiknya seperti ini.

"Kau menyedihkan. Tapi hanya kau satu-satunya keluarga Hinata yang tersisa. Jadi bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

Neji mengangguk semangat. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk adim kecilnya itu. Walaupun sekarang yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah adiknya. Atau memang adiknya. Entahlah, Neji sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Saat kau bebas. Selamatkan Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

.

End Flashback

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dewasa dengan surai coklat panjang sebahu menatap kosong kedepan. Baju seragam penjara yang dikenakannya tampak lusuh. Ingatannya tentang kejadian puluhan tahun yang lalu terus saja menghantuinya. Baginya dipenjara selama ini masih belum cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Hinata."

Suara Neji teredam oleh derasnya hujan yang turun. Dia memandang sebuah gelang pemberian Hinata ah bukan seseorang yang menyebut dirinya bernama Yoo na. Dia memberikan Neji kenang-kenangan untuk Neji terus mengingat janji yang telah dia ucapkan dihadapan Yoo na.

"Hyuuga Neji. Kamis, 19 Januari 2017 pukul 13:00 dinyatakan telah selesai menjalani masa hukuman."

Ucapan sang sipir tidak sampai ditelinga Neji. Pikirannya masih menerawang jauh pada kondisi adik kecilnya. Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang.

"Hoi Hyuuga kau tidak dengar, kau sudah bebas!"

Suara Kisame membuat Neji tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia memandang Kisame dengan pandangan 'apa yang kau bicarakan?'. Kisame menujuk kearah sipi penjara yang menatap tajam kearah Neji. Neji mengikuti arah jari Kisame. Disana dia memandang seorang sipir yang dikenalnya bernama Asuma menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bebas Hyuuga-san."

Neji tersenyum pahit. Bebas katanya, tidak selamanya dia tidak akan bisa bebas dari rasa bersalah ini. Dia adalah seorang tawanan rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

"Selamat. Hiduplah dengan baik. Kau bisa mengunjungiku jika kau masih menganggapku teman."

Neji menoleh kearah Kisame. Ya, pria dihadapannya ini adalah teman baiknya selama di penjara Kisame sama sepertinya, selama di penjara tidak ada satupun kerabat yang mengunjungi mereka. Jika Neji tidak mendapatkan kunjungan karena keinginannya sendiri yang meminta Yoo na menghapus ingatan Hinata tentang masa kecilnya. Yang secara tidak langsung meminta Hinata untuk melupakannya yang sedang mendekam didalam penjara. Sedangkan Kisame, dia memikiki istri dan anak namun keduanya tidak mau lagi menganggapnya saat tahu Kisame terlibat tindak kejahatan dengan membunuh orang dengan cara yang sadis. Yang mereka tidak tahu, Kisame sendiri juga dijebak oleh seseorang yang memiliki kekuasaan untuk mengakui kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya. Orang itu mengancam akan menyakiti keluarganya jika Kisame tidak menuruti keinginannya. Jadilah Kisame dengan sangat berat hati mengakui pembunuhan keji itu adalah perbuatannya. Dan Kisame mendapatkan hukuman mati. Jika dihitung lagi, sudah lima belas tahun lamanya dia berada di balik jeruji besi. Dengan kata lain satu tahun lagi dia bisa menikmati sisa hidupnya, sebelum hari eksekusinya tiba.

"Aku pasti akan mengunjungimu."

Kata Neji sambil menepuk pundak Kisame.

"Kau juga jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi makamku. Ah, boleh aku minta tolong padamu? Anggap saja keinginan terakhirku sebelum aku mati."

Neji mendelik tidak suka mendengar ucapan Kisame. Baginya Kisame adalah sosok kakak laki-laki yang dihormatinya. Dia tidak suka saat Kisame kembali menyinggung masalah hari eksekusi matinya.

"Tolong ceritakan pada istriku tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan tolong jaga istri dan anakku. Tentu saja setelah aku dieksekusi mati. Jangan berani memberitahu mereka saat aku masih bernafas. Atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Neji mengangguk mengerti. Dengan berat hati dia melangkah keluar dari penjara. Saat dia sudah berada di luar dia kembali berbalik.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kisame-nii. Aku pasti akan secara rutin menginjungimu."

Kisame mendecih tidak suka.

"Dasae bocah sombong. Cepat keluar, aku bosan melihat wajahmu!"

Neji mengangguk. Dia memberikan hormat terakhirnya kepada Kisame sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari penjara dan menata ulang kehidupannya.

Saat pintu gerbang di buka, Neji menghirup udara segar dengan rakus.

"Segarnya."

Sudah sangat lama dia tidak menghirup udara bebas seperti ini. Setelah puas menikmati detik-detik awalnya menikmati kehidupan bebas, dia pun kembalu teringat dengan janjinya pada Ahn Yoo Na.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup asing dengan kondisi tempat tinggalnya yang sudah sangat berubah. Akhirnya Neji sampai di depan mansion Hyuuga. Dia harap Hinata masih tinggal disini. Jika tidak, Neji tidak tahu lagi kemana harus mencari adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Permisi. Apa kau mencari seseorang?"

Neji berbalik saat mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya. Suara itu, sepertinya Neji mengenalnya.

"Hinata? kau benar Hinata kan?"

Gadis bersurai lavender bernama Hinata itu mengangguk. Tapi kerutan di keningnya tidak juga menghilang.

"Apa anda mengenal saya?"

Neji terkejut. Ternyata Yoo Na benar-benar menghapus ingatan Hinata. Sebisa mungkin Neji bersikap biasa. Dia tidak boleh membuat Hinata curiga.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji, sepupu jauhmu."

Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat seseorang bermama Neji. Tapi tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang ada di dalam otaknya.

"Aku tidak ingat. Maaf saya memang sedikit pelupa."

Neji mengangguk. Dia memandang Hinata dari atas hingga bawah lalu keatas lagi. Hinata, adik kecilnya sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Dia menjadi perempuan yang cantik.

"Apa kau hidup dengan baik selama ini?"

Tanya Neji tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"

Neji terkejut. Meruntuki ucapannya sendiri.

"Maksudku, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi remaja yang cantik seperti ini."

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. Kedua pipinya berwarna kemerahan. Manis sekali.

"Jadi apakah Neji-san sudah tahu akan tinggal dimana selama ada disini?"

Neji menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu tinggallah disini. Kebetulan aku tinggal sendiri."

Neji mengangguk mengiyakan. Neji mengikuti Hinata yang melangkah masuk kedalam mansion Hyuuga. Ditatapnya punggung kecil Hinata yang berjalan didepannya.

'Aku akan melindungimu, imoutou.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Pengumuman penting, mohon disempatkan membaca sebentar karena Shi membutuhkan saran dari reader-tachi :  
**

 **Shi sudah membaca ulang dari chapter 1, dan jujur Shi syok membacanya. Penulisan Shi sangat jauh dari kata bagus, jadi Shi ingin meminta pendapat. Apakah perlu Shi meremake chap awal-awal. Karena Shi baru sadar, ada beberapa poin yang belum Shi cantumin di chapter awal. Shi tunggu masukan kalian. Terimakasih sudah mampir di cerita ini.**

Review ?

See ya next chap !


	9. Chapter 9

Repeat

By GrandpaGyu

Rate : T

Pair : SasuHina

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Mengulang tujuh sapaan berbeda tanpa jelas waktunya. Berinteraksi dengan orang yang sama tapi dengan kepribadian dan identitas yang berbeda

WARNING : ALUR MAJU MUNDUR, CERITA TENTANG PENDERITA GANGGUAN KEJIWAAN DID, EYD BERANTAKAN, MISS TYPO DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA.

Note : Cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari drama korea Kill Me Heal Me, sekilas memangmungkin bakalan terlihat mirip#buatYangPernahNontonKillMeHealMe, tapi alur cerita ini berbeda dengan Kill Me Heal Me.

Terimakasih untuk siders, yang udah review, fav dan follow Repeat.

Arigatou gozaimasu minna (-_-)!

Don't Like Don't Read

RnR

Happy Reading

with love,

GrandpaGyu (-_-)!

"Jadi bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa makhluk ini ada disini Hinata?"

Yang ditanya mendadak di dera perasaan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mampir ke kediamannya. Dan bodohnya Hinata yang lupa bahwa seksrang dia tinggal bersama Neji yang mengaku sebagai saudara sepupunya.

Kedua matanya bergerak gusar memikirkan alasan apa yang akan dia ucapkan untuk membuat Sasuke percaya. Dan itu sulit!

"Berhenti mencari alasan dan jelaskan padaku sekarang!"

Sasuke menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Dia pikir hubungannya dengan Hinata akan lebih 'dekat' dari sebelumnya. Setelah memahami kondisi kejiwaan Hinata -Sasuke tidak mengatakan Hinata gila, Sasuke pikir hanya padanya Hinata akan menyandarkan babannya.

Tapi lihat laki-laki asing yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya itu!

Harusnya Sasukr yang memberikan tatapan itu padanya! Tidak kah dia sadar jika dia yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sasuke dan Hinata!

Well. Jika kau mengetahui siapa Neji sebensrnya. mungkin kau akan menyesali ucapanmu barusan Sasuke-san.

"Siapa dia Hime?"

Hime?

Lakinlaki itu bosan hidup ternyata!

Berani sekali dia memanggil Hinata'nya' dengan sebutan Hime.

"Aku kekasihnya. Kau siapa?"

Neji tersentak. Ah benar juga, mereka tidak tahu siapa Neji sebenarnya. Dia hanya -

"Aku sepupu Hinata. Neji Hyuuga."

Ya, dia hanya sepupu jauh. Dalam artian orang asing bagu Hinata maupun Sasuke.

"Neji-san tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Karena itu aku memintanya tinggal di rumah ini."

Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

Hinata itu sebenarnya memang baik, terlalu baik, atau idiot?

Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak curiga pada laki-laki aneh ini dan justru menawarkannya tempat tinggal secara cuma-cuma!

Walaupun memang wajah mereka murip sih. Tapj tetap saja tidak bisa memastikan bahwa laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Neji itu tidak memiliki niat jahat padanya.

'Aku tahu apa isi kepalamu bocah!'

Batin Neji miris.

Harusnya dia yang memasang ekspresu seperti itu pada Sasuke. Laki-laki yang seenaknya mengklain adik kecilnya sebagai kekasih. Demi apapun, Neji masih tidak bisa membiarkan laki-laki lain mengisi hati Hinata. Katakan dia egois, karena memang begitu keadaannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian akan saling menatao seperti itu?"

Tanya Hinata sambil membawa satu toples cemilan beserta dua kaleng softdrink untuk dua laki-laki itu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu repot Sasuke-sensei."

Neji melirik kearah Sasuke penuh curiga. Sensei? Jadi dia guru, tapi kenapa wajahnya tidak menunjukkan wibawa seorang guru. Dia lebih mirip seorang psikopat berdarah dingin.

"Tidak masalah. Skripsimu tidam akan selesai sesuai jadwal dengan keadaanmu sekarang."

Hinata meremas rok selutut yang dikenakannya.

"Apa ku bisa sembuh?"

Neji yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, hanya bisa diam sambil memasang telinganya setajam mungkin.

"Meskipun sulit aku akan membantumu. Terutama Yoona. Dia satu-satunya alter egomu yang terlihat mendominasi."

Deg

Neji merssakan kepalanya mendadak kosong saat mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Dia memandang iba pada sosok adik kecilnya.

Pasti dia mengalami hidup yang berat selama dia pergi.

Maafkan aku, Hinata.

"..san Neji-san?"

Ah, aku melamun. Runtuk Neji.

"Ya? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng, dia melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Paham akan maksud Hinata, Neji kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu kondisi Hinata?"

Neji menelan salivanya yang terasa pahit. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Mengaku bahwa dia memang mengetahui kondisi Hinata dan melanggar janjinya pada Yoona. Atau berbohong seperti seorang aktor amatir?

"A-aku t-ti-"

Kalimat Neji menggantung tanpa sempat dia menyelesaikannya. Berat sekalu rasanya berbohong pada Hinata. Bagaimana jika Hinata tahu kebenarannya dari orang lain? Itu akan lebih menyakitkan bukan?

Tapi dia tidak bisa mrlanggar janjinya begitu saja. Yoona bisa saja mencelakai adik kecilnya!

"Aku tidak tahu."

Maafkan aku, Hinata.

Sasuke mengkerutkan kening. Tidak percaya pada pengakuan Neji. Menurutnya Neji sedsng menyembunyikan sesuatu saat ini.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Hinata? Jika memang benar begitu dia harus berusaha memaksa Neji untum mengatakan yang sebensrnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata tentunya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dari ingatanmu?"

Hinata tampak berpikir. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Aku memang sering terbangun di tempat yang tidak aku kenal. Tapi yang tidak aku paham adalah aku sama sekali tidak ingat kenanganku semasa smp."

Kedua onyx Sasuke membola.

Perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar ucapan Hinata?

'Pembunuh!'

Tidak!

Neji yang melihat Sasuke tampak memegangi kepalanya hanya mengerutkan kening. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke ada hubungannya dengan kenangan semasa smp Hinata.

"Jangan dekati dia Hinata!"

Seru Neji saat Hinata akan menghampiri Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Gadis lavender itu hanya bisa memandang khawatir kearah Sasuke.

"Apapun yabg ada dipikiranmu seksrang. Jangan mencoba mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

Bisim Neji tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Deg

'Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama?'

De javu?

Sasuke pernah mendengar kalinat itu sebelumnya. Tapi kapan?

'Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu!'

Itu suara Hinata?

'Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Dasar pembunuh!'

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku mengatakan hal sekejam itu! Apa salah Hinata?

Jerit Sasuke frustasi sambik mencengkram surai ravennya.

Sasuke terus merengek sambil meraung-raung seperti orang gila.

Membuat Hinata panik, sementara Neji hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"AAAAARGH!"

Jerit Sasuke sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan sebenarnya? Tolong aku, Hinata!

TBC

Shi's Note: gomeeeen, sudah menelantarkan fict ini :'( habis Shi bingung. Banyak perubahan jalan cerita dan itu berdampak pada mood Shi dalam menulis kelanjutan cerita ini.

Dan setelah menampung masukan-masukan yang ada di kolom review. Mayoritas mengatakan untuk tidak me remake cerita ini. Oke, kalau begitu Shi akan melanjutkan cerita ini sampai akhir :D Tapi mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang terlalu di paksakan karena memang tuntutan perubahan alur cerita. Mohon pengertiannya. Tapi Shi sudah dapat gambaran kok tentang akhir dari cerita ini bagaimana. Jadi kemungkinan cerita ini tidak akan Shi discontinue (padahal itu niat awal Shi #plak :'( gomeern) Hanya tinggal tergantung mood menulis aja lagi.

Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini pada fict ini. Shi sangat terharu membaca komentar kalian di kotak review huaaaa Shi sayang kaliaaaan.

See ya next chap!


End file.
